Unhealthy feelings
by Harley quinn Uchiha
Summary: Amar a alguien no es algo malo, siempre y cuando, este sentimiento no sea profesado a la persona equivocada. Para Sasuke y Madara Uchiha, esto es lo que agobia sus vidas, pues ambos aman a la misma persona y ese problema es aún mayor cuando se trata de su propia hermana e hija. (Rated T luego cambiara a M)
1. Prólogo

**Saludos!**

**Este es mi primer fanfic. Honestamente es todo un reto para mi, debido a la temática que manejo. De hecho, debo confesar que la idea se me vino tras leer acerca de los Borgia. Aunque obviamente, está historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra.**

**La advertencia ya la he hecho al señalar en el Summary que habrá incesto, por lo cual, si este tipo de temas no te gustan y ofenden; por favor abstente de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong> DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>—Lo sentimos mucho, Señor Uchiha, pero no pudimos hacer nada por ella.<p>

A diferencia de él, Sasuke no pudo entender muy bien las palabras del Doctor. ¿Le había ocurrido algo malo a su madre?

Sin poder evitarlo y con la duda inundando su cabeza, el pequeño niño jalo el saco de su padre con insistencia para llamar su atención y que este contestara a sus dudas.

— ¿Mamá está bien? ¿Ya nació mi hermana? —pero no hubo respuesta por parte del hombre que yacía estático, con la mirada en un punto indefinido por donde se había marchado el Doctor. Sasuke volvió a insistir, la expresión de su padre lo estaba angustiando demasiado.

El pequeño estaba a punto de rendirse; parecía que su padre hubiera caído preso de un poder hipnótico, pero Madara Uchiha por fin reacciono y lo miró con seriedad.

—Tu hermana ya nació, pero tu madre ha muerto —¿Qué? ¿Su mamá estaba muerta? ¡Imposible!.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Mentiroso! —la ira invadió por completo a Sasuke. No podía ser cierto lo que su progenitor le decía. Simplemente no.

El llanto del niño no se hizo esperar y en un ataque de ansiedad quiso entrar al quirófano donde había sido metida su madre. Seguro que si lo veía con sus propios ojos, confirmaría que Madara le mentía; pero el fuerte agarre de su padre lo detuvo y al voltear a verlo, la mirada del hombre que lo sostenía con rudeza se torno severa y furiosa.

—No miento. Tu madre murió —los ojos de Sasuke se conectaron a los de Madara. Su padre siempre solía ser frío y severo con él, pero en esos momentos, algo le decía que la seriedad del hombre se estaba quebrando poco a poco y ambos se necesitaría para superar lo que depara con la pérdida del pilar de sus vidas, pues si bien, Himeko Haruno era muy amada por los dos y la noticia de su pérdida los consumía por el dolor.

No pudo saber en qué momento su pequeño cuerpo se refugió en el de su padre, pero los dos ya se encontraba ahí, Sasuke en completo llanto mientras Madara solo se permitió derramar una sola lagrima. A pesar de todo el amor que le tenía a su difunta esposa, no se permitió demostrar más de la cuenta sus emociones. Al menos no en ese momento.

La hora de conocerla llegó. Una enfermera pidió a ambos familiares que visitarán a la recién nacida en los cuneros. Por lo que la mujer les dijo, la pequeña estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era una niña hermosa, fuerte y sana. Las dos últimas declaraciones, enfurecieron a Sasuke. ¿Por qué ella estaba bien? ¿Por qué si su madre tan bien era una mujer sana y fuerte había muerto? Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke solo pudo atinar a pensar una cosa…

"Ella tuvo la culpa"

Y entonces el sentimiento de odio nació en él y olvido todo lo que su madre le había dicho de su hermana: Quererla y protegerla. Esa era su misión como hermano mayor. Misión que él acepto, pero que ahora maldecía y se negaba profundamente a cumplir.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento ya se hallaban frente a los cuneros que eran bloqueados por un vidrió donde ellos podrían observarla, hasta que su padre le hablo.

—Ven, ella está aquí —dijo con tonó seco, pues a Madara tampoco le entusiasmaba conocerla. Parecía que el hombre compartía el mismo sentimiento de rechazo que su primogénito. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se acerco, era tanta su aversión por la recién nacida que, no podía siquiera atreverse a conocerla.

—No quiero —fue todo lo que pudo decir, para después cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda a su progenitor.

Madara no le iba a insistir, así que, dándole la espalda también a su hijo, se acerco con paso firme y miro por el cristal. No le fue muy difícil ubicarla; puesto que, la única bebé en destacar entre todos los recién nacidos, era la pequeña con cabellitos rosas que yacía envuelta entre mantas de un tono rosa más claro al de su peculiar cabello. Dormía en esos momentos y el hombre la observo detenidamente, le pareció que era como ver una versión pequeña de su difunta esposa. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa… Sin duda, era idéntica a ella.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su padre, el cual, parecía muy concentrado en lo que veía del otro lado. Por un momento, la curiosidad lo invadió, pero rápidamente se abstuvo y continuo con su misma actitud mientras seguía maldiciendo a su propia hermana y un terrible pensamiento inundaba su cabeza.

"Ojala hubieras muerto tú"

.

.

.

**Bien, se que el prólogo es muy corto, pero aun no sé si deba hacerlos largos o cortos los capítulos.**

**En cuanto a por qué elegí a Madara como padre de ambos... Bueno, entre dos amigas a las cuales les compartí esta idea que tenía, una de ellas me dijo que colocara a Fugaku, pero si soy honesta; a mi en lo personal me pareció mejor opción Madara, además de que el personaje es uno de mis más adorados villanos de Naruto U/U**

**Si es que la idea les pareció interesante, por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review aunque sea pequeño, y de esa manera saber si debo continuarlo o no. Créanme que su opinión es muy importante para mi **


	2. Odiada y Amada

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Odiada y Amada.<strong>

— ¡Regrésamela, hermano! ¡Por favor! —la bella muñeca de porcelana, volaba por los aires cuando Sasuke la arrojaba y la atrapaba entre sus manos. Mientras tanto, su pequeña hermana trataba inútilmente de recuperarla. La diferencia de estaturas era bastante obvia, por lo que el mayor de ambos hermanos se aprovechaba de esto.

—Es tu culpa. Te dije claramente que no quería que me molestaras.

—Solo quería mirar —dijo entre sollozos la niña.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban empapadas de lágrimas. Por momentos hipaba a consecuencia del llanto, sin embargo, Sasuke no se compadeció ni por un momento de ella por mucho que está le suplicara.

—Te prometo no volver a molestarte, pero devuélvemela.

—Eso dices siempre. Ahora atente a las consecuencias —el temor inundaba los ojos de la pequeña, temía por su preciada muñeca debido a su inmensa fragilidad. Si su hermano seguía aventándola así, no dudaba que en cualquier momento se le caería y está se rompería.

—Lo juro, no volveré hacerlo —entonces Sasuke se detuvo, lo cual alivió por completo a su hermana.

—Bien. Aquí la tienes —Sakura sonrió, ilusionada por tener de nuevo a su muñeca favorita entre sus brazos, pero con lo que no contó, fue que la malicia de Sasuke fue más poderosa y arrojo la muñeca contra el suelo. Como era de esperarse, la muñeca se rompió en varios fragmentos sin la posibilidad de reparo alguno.

Los ojos de Sakura tan solo contemplaron lo que quedaba de su inseparable amiga, apenas y podía reconocer lo que en algún momento fue el bello y detallado rostro de la muñeca que con tanto cariño y esmero había cuidado.

— ¿Por qué? —fue la interrogante de la chiquilla hacía su hermano mientras las lagrimas que ya habían cesado volvían a brotar.

Y ella preguntaba _¿por qué?_

Desde el trágico suceso que marco la vida de Sasuke para siempre, el niño se había prometido así mismo hacer pagar a Sakura "su crimen". Ella era la responsable, la asesina de su madre; y si esa mocosa se había encargado de quitarle lo más preciado para él, entonces él haría lo mismo con ella. Era algo justo ¿no? Además, era toda su culpa al romper una de las reglas impuestas por él. Sakura tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse y entrometerse en sus cosas, pero la _molestia_ -como solía llamarla- hacía todo lo contrarió. Por eso, cuando él se dedicaba a jugar y la sorprendió espiándolo, decidió darle una buena lección al arrebatarle la muñeca.

La niña de cabellos rosas se arrodillo frente a lo quedaba de la muñeca, recogió el cuerpo destruido y lo abrazo contra su pecho sin importarle que este pudiera hacerle daño. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan cruel con ella? Desde que tenía uso de razón, Sasuke siempre la trataba con la punta del pie. Seco, frío, grosero, pero sobre todo era cruel.

Sasuke solo se dedico a contemplar el sufrimiento de su pequeña hermana, quien lloraba por la pérdida del adorado juguete que había sido un regalo del padre de ambos. No era la primera vez que la hacía llorar y sufrir, pero está vez presentía que se había excedido por la forma en que los sollozos se hacían más intensos. Y es que no era de esperarse menos, pues él mejor que nadie conocía lo que significaba la muñeca para ella, y aunque su promesa era arrebatarle todo lo que ella amara; había una razón más que lo motivo a romperla…

La escena que se desarrollaba entre ambos hermanos en el recibidor, se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha se abrió en ese momento, lo cual capturo la atención de ambos niños. Ante ellos, la figura altiva e imponente de Uchiha Madara se hizo presente. El hombre regresaba más temprano de lo usual a su hogar y no podía ser peor momento para su primogénito, quien ya venía venir un arranque de ira por parte del mayor cuando posara sus ojos en la niña que lloraba en esos momentos.

El momento temido por el niño no se hizo esperar cuando el hombre puso su atención en su hija.

— ¿Sakura? —entonces su mirada se desvió para mirar a Sasuke. El que estuviera presente, solo podía significar que él le había hecho algo—. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana?

Aunque Madara no levanto la voz, el niño percibió brusquedad en sus palabras. Conocía de mas lo que pasaría en cuanto Sakura le contara lo sucedido. Las reprimendas y castigos eran severos, por supuesto; Sasuke no quería esperar al correctivo que su padre le aplicaría, así que sin más salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamo su padre, pero este no se detuvo; perdiéndose así de su vista.

Madara volvió su atención en la niña que ya lo miraba con el deseo de ser consolada y el hombre no se negó al tomarla en sus brazos. La pequeña refugio inmediatamente su cabeza en el pecho donde desahogaba sus emociones cuando lo necesitaba. Sin duda alguna, sabía que su padre jamás la lastimaría del modo que lo hacía Sasuke. No podía entender porque siendo de la misma familia su hermano la odiaba tanto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras, Sakura? —Madara levanto el rostro de su hija por el mentón con delicadeza, sin embargo, la niña mantuvo su mirada oculta tras algunos mechones de su cabello—. Vamos, dime que es lo que ocurre.

En sus escasos 5 años, su padre jamás le había levantado la mano o la voz. Muy por el contrarió, siempre la mimaba y consentía; cumpliendo cualquier capricho que Sakura quisiera, pero ahora quizás esto cambiaría cuando le mostrara la muñeca. Si bien, ella no la había roto, pero su desobediencia había llevado a la destrucción de esta… además, no se sentía capaz de delatar a su hermano. Aunque ella fuese pequeña, se daba cuenta lo duro que su padre era con Sasuke y no quería que este lo castigara, después de todo había sido su culpa por no obedecer las advertencias del niño.

—Yo… Yo rompí a Himeko —Madara no se había dado cuenta que Sakura aferraba y ocultaba algo contra su pecho hasta que ella misma separo la muñeca de su cuerpo y se la mostró. La muñeca había quedado realmente en un estado lamentable y muy dentro de él se lamento.

—Perdóname, papi. Te prometí que la cuidaría, pero… —sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña se echo a llorar nuevamente. A Sakura le dolía demasiado la perdida de la muñeca que su padre le había confiado, y es que el valor sentimental era demasiado puesto que había sido anteriormente de su madre. Y según por palabras del hombre; la muñeca favorita de su difunta esposa.

— ¿Cómo fue que se te rompió? —la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Sakura. Debía inventarse algo rápido o su padre se daría cuenta que mentía.

—Estaba corriendo y me caí —inquirió, mostrándose segura de lo que decía. Al parecer su padre le creyó.

Seguro que en esos momentos su padre la odiaría y no le perdonaría "su descuido". La sola idea de que él también la tratara como Sasuke, la aterrorizo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad, pero sinceramente no quería que su hermano la detestara más de lo que ya hacía si Madara lo llegaba a castigar. Sin embargo, lo que paso a continuación disipo por completo su miedo, pues el hombre que aun la tenía en sus brazos, la abrazo y acarició con cariño su cabello.

—Ya no llores más, linda. No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente —Sakura se separo un poco del hombre para mirarlo. ¿Eso quería decir que no estaba enfadado con ella?. La media sonrisa que él le proporcionaba y el hecho de que ya estuviera secando las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se lo decía todo. Entonces los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y rodeo entre sus brazos el cuello de su padre para hundir después su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

A lo lejos y oculto tras una de las columnas de la pared, Sasuke contemplaba a su padre y hermana, fundidos en aquel abrazo que expresaba el amor mutuo entre ambos. Amor que Madara no compartía con él y mismo que no permitía que Sakura le demostrara.

Aquello era otra de las razones por las cuales odiaba a su hermana. Ella era el centro de atención de Madara; parecía que su mundo giraba en torno a ella. Cuando él creía que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, su hermana le arrebato la oportunidad cuando el hombre la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos y desde entonces parecía que no había más que ella en su vida. Sasuke jamás olvidaría esos días, donde se sintió más solo que nunca. Mientras Madara encontraba consuelo en la recién nacida, el niño no tenía a nadie, prácticamente su padre lo había abandonado cuando lo necesitaba. Lo que más decepciono y enfureció al niño, fue que semanas después de lo ocurrido, Madara se acerco a él con el propósito de que por fin estaría allí para apoyarlo… ¿De qué servía ya? Y entonces Sasuke decidió hacerse a la idea de que, en aquella casa estaba solo. Se tenía solamente a él mismo y termino por poner una barrera definitiva entre él y su padre.

Por otra parte, se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que Sakura no lo había delatado. Debía admitir que esta vez tuvo miedo. La niña siempre ocultaba las veces que la trataba mal, pero esta vez por el tipo de daño causado, temió que no fuera así y por una milésima de segundo se arrepintió de romper la muñeca; solo que al recordar cuanto odiaba que Sakura la tuviera se sintió mejor con el resultado.

Desde el momento en que Madara la puso en sus manos, Sasuke sintió una enorme ira por ver uno de los objetos más queridos por su madre en los brazos de su hermana y, no conforme con eso, se había atrevido a cambiarle el nombre y ponerle el de su progenitora. El descontento de Sasuke era enorme, pero tuvo que callar su inconformidad al ser consciente que tendría serios problemas con el mayor Uchiha.

Sasuke dio una última mirada de desdén a padre e hija, al mismo tiempo que con pasos ligeros y silenciosos se dirigió a su habitación, la cual era más grande que la de Sakura. El cuarto que cualquier niño desearía tener. Por donde quiera que se mirara, se tenía a la vista juguetes y medios de entretenimiento. A falta de la atención que Madara pudiera brindarle, el niño se había vuelto caprichoso y exigía cuanta cosa material se le ocurría, por lo que sin objeción alguna Madara le cumplía.

Sasuke se tumbo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en el ferviente deseo de que Sakura y Madara no existieran en su vida.

.

.

El fin de semana en que ambos hermanos no asistían a clases solían pasarlo en la casa de algún primo, ya fuera en la de Itachi u Obito. Las ocasiones en que pasaban el fin de semana con su padre eran muy pocas, de hecho, eran contadas y esto se debía al trabajo de este en la empresa de la familia y está vez, Madara debía viajar a Londres a cerrar un trato. Aunque Sakura disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus primos, debía admitir que prefería estar con su padre y hermano, aunque este usaba cualquier medio para excluirse de esos "momentos familiares" que compartían; por lo cual, esto motivaba a Sakura a tratar más que nada de unir a su hermano dentro del circulo que poseían Madara y ella. Era mucha la ilusión y fe que la impulsaban para unir por completo a su pequeña familia. Ella creía que aun cuando les faltara la figura de esposa y madre, podían ser una familia feliz y amorosa como siempre lo había soñado.

Madara contaba con dos hermanos: Fugaku, quien fuera el mayor y su hijo fuera Itachi. La segunda era Hikari, hermana menor de ambos y madre de Obito.

Esta vez tocaba ir a la casa de su primo Obito y los niños preparaban una pequeña maleta para los días que se quedarían en su casa. Muchas veces era el chofer de la familia quien se encargaba de ir a dejarlos, pero está vez su padre había decidido hacerlo; lo cual alegraba mucho a Sakura que al contrario de Sasuke desagradaba por completo.

El hombre ya esperaba a sus hijos en el recibidor, mirando constante su reloj de muñeca y luego dirigiendo esta misma a la escalera donde bajarían. Dentro de una hora y media salía su vuelo, el tiempo justo para dejar a sus hijos en la casa de su hermana e irse al aeropuerto, pero si demoraban más de lo necesario, entonces tendría que irse y pedirle al chofer que los llevara. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión definitiva, Sakura bajaba las escaleras, corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en los labios; tras ella un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y que casi arrastraba los pies.

—Estamos listos, papi —dijo la pequeña mientras se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos, a lo que Madara la tomó en sus brazos y dio un beso a la mejilla de su hija, Sasuke se dedicaba a ignorarlos y poner su atención en la maleta de carrito que empujaba y jalaba constantemente.

—Es hora de irnos entonces.

Ambos niños subieron el equipaje en la cajuela del auto. Sasuke fue el primero e inmediatamente subió a la parte trasera, Sakura se dispuso a subir también, pero la mirada ceñuda que su hermano le dedico al ver que tenía la intención de sentarse con él la detuvo y opto por ir en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de su padre. Lo mejor era evitar cualquier roce con él si quería evitar que su hermano tomara represarías contra ella después.

El recorrido a la casa de su tía no llevaba mucho tiempo, de hecho, vivían a unas cuantas calles de ellos y por la cercanía de ambas casas, era donde Sakura y Sasuke pasaban mas los fines de semana.

Cuando Sakura distinguió el portón de la mansión de su tía, saco la cabeza y sonrió entusiasmada. Este mismo comenzó abrirse y luego fue a su tía y primo a quienes observo, esperándolos con la misma expresión de entusiasmo que tenía la niña.

Así como ellos no tenían a su madre al lado de ellos, Obito tampoco tenía a su padre, solo que las circunstancias eran diferentes; mientras que la esposa de Madara había muerto, Hikari se había divorciado del padre de Obito. Sin embargo y aunque el matrimonio se había disuelto, existía una gran cordialidad entre ambos ex conyugues y mantenía una buena relación con su hijo.

Algo muy diferente de lo que había entre Madara y Sasuke.

—Bienvenidos —dijo con una cálida sonrisa la mujer de rasgos finos y tan larga cabellera negra que la caracterizaba como a sus otros hermanos.

— ¡Tía Hikari! —exclamo una alegre Sakura mientras le abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla. Sasuke simplemente hizo un ademán como saludo, tanto para su tía como a su primo.

— ¡Hey! Yo también quiero un abrazo y un beso —reclamo Obito a su prima, a lo cual, ella comenzó a reír y se lanzó a los brazos de su primo.

—Debo irme ya. Te los dejo a tu cuidado, HiKari —dijo un apurado Madara después de sacar las maletas de la cajuela y mirar la hora en su reloj.

—No te preocupes, hermano, puedes estar tranquilo. Que tengas un buen viaje —inquirió la mujer y el hombre solo asintió; solo que antes de que pudiera meterse al auto nuevamente, una vocecita que lo llamo, detuvo su cometido y miró hacía donde estaba Sakura.

—Papi, te olvidas de algo —el hombre la miro a ella y luego a su reloj. ¿Qué eran unos cuanto segundos para ir abrazarla y darle un beso de mejilla como despedida?.

Madara dio grandes zancadas para posicionarse frente a su hija, esta le extendió los brazos y su padre la envolvió en un abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te veré el lunes por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? —la niña dio un beso también a su padre y asintió de manera vivaz.

— ¿No te despides también de mi hermano? —Madara volvió a detenerse justo cuando se daba la vuelta rumbo al auto y volteo a ver al mencionado.

—Te veré también a ti el lunes, Sasuke —el niño solo atino a encogerse de hombros y emitir "_Hmp" _como respuesta.

El Uchiha mayor por fin abordo su auto y comenzó a marcharse. Hikari invito a los niños a pasar dentro de la mansión mientras Obito y ella se encargaban de las maletas. Sasuke fue el único que hizo caso a su tía puesto que Sakura se quedó allí en la entrada, mirando con melancolía el auto de su padre desaparecer. Era algo que en realidad tenía por costumbre cuando Madara se marchaba, quedarse a observar hasta que este se perdiera de su vista.

La primera vez que su padre le dijo que no estaría con ellos por algunos días y presenciaba cuando este se marchaba, dejándolos aquella vez en la casa de sus tíos Fugaku y Mikoto, se le ocurrió preguntar a su hermano que cuando volvería su papá, y como era de esperarse por parte de Sasuke; a este se le ocurrió decirle que en realidad los estaba abandonando y que jamás volvería. La seguridad y malicia que mostraba la expresión de su hermano, llevó hacerla creer que era cierto y Sakura se soltó a llorar a lagrima viva, sin que su tíos pudieran encontrar la manera de calmar y consolar a la pequeña de aquel entonces 2 años. Sin embargo, hubo quien calmo a una asustada y desesperada Sakura, el cual fue su primo Itachi.

Cómo deseaba que su adorado primo estuviera allí en esos momentos… No es que Obito no fuera un soporte cuando Madara se marchaba y Sasuke la ignoraba aún mas, pero Itachi era más cálido y cariñoso con ella. Para ella era el hermano que no era y seguramente jamás sería Sasuke. Realmente pedir que Sasuke fuera como Itachi era como pedir peras al Olmo.

Así como Fugaku era el mayor de los hermanos, su hijo Itachi era el mayor de los cuatro primos, mientras que Obito era mayor a Sasuke tan solo por una año y eso dejaba a Sakura como la más pequeña de los cuatro. Sin embargo, esto no era impedimento para que los dos mayores se llevaran tan bien con ellos dos y consintieran a la más pequeña a sabiendas de que Sasuke se portaba tan mal con ella.

.

.

Toda la tarde la habían pasado jugando con su primo, aunque muchas de las veces, Sasuke trato de hacer a un lado a su hermana, y a Obito no le quedaba más remedio que pedir ayuda a su madre y que esta pusiera el orden entre la pelea de ambos hermanos. Solo cuando Sakura tuvo que dormir la siesta, su hermano tuvo más tiempo de jugar solo con su primo.

Cuando hubo anochecido, Hikari se ocupo personalmente de dar la merienda a los niños. En ese momento en que los tres merendaban tranquilamente, el estridente sonido de un trueno alerto a Sakura. Su tía se levanto de su lugar y se asomo por el ventanal frente al comedor. Pudo comprobar entonces que aquella noche llovería por las primeras gotas que ya comenzaban a caer.

—Parece que habrá tormenta esta noche —dijo mas para sí misma, pero los tres niños lograron oírla claramente—. Bien, niños, después de la merienda se lavan los dientes y meten a la cama a dormir.

—Pero Sasuke y yo queríamos jugar otro rato mas con el Xbox —se quejo su hijo, pero su madre negó y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Sabes que no es bueno desvelarse, Obito, así que sin excusa ni pretexto se van a dormir —mientras su hijo y sobrino se quejaban, Sakura movía nerviosa los pies y las manos bajo la mesa.

No quería que lloviera, ella le tenía pavor a los relámpagos y esa noche no estaba en su casa ni con su padre para refugiarse con él y que este velara su sueño. Pensaba en quizás pudiera pedirle a su tía dormir con ella y probablemente ella no se negaría, pero como si la suerte no estuviera de su lado esa noche, el celular de Hikari sonó y ella inmediatamente contesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso? —se quedó callada un momento para escuchar respuesta y después de obtenerla, se giro para mirar a los niños y luego al suelo—. No hay manera de que otro médico lo atienda? Entiendo, voy para allá —tras colgar, dirigió sus pasos hacía la cocina, donde los tres pares de ojos la perdieron de vista, confundidos ante lo que estaba pasando. Al poco rato regreso junto a una de las mujeres del servicio.

—Debo irme, niños. Kaede cuidara de ustedes hasta que yo regrese.

Al contrario de sus hermanos que se ocupaban de la empresa de la familia Uchiha, Hikari había ejercido su profesión en el campo de la medicina, convirtiéndola en la mejor médico cirujano del país y ser la directora del hospital donde trabajaba. Su alto sentido por cuidar y hacer prevalecer la vida humana, la convertían en una persona comprometida, por lo que sin importar las circunstancias; acudía al auxilio de lo quien la necesitara. Al parecer esto era lo que había llevado al declive su matrimonio, pues su ex marido le reclamaba que daba más importancia a otras personas que a su familia.

Obito deseo suerte a su madre y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, mientras que Sakura miraba con angustia como su tía se marchaba.

Se había quedado sola.

.

.

—No apagues la luz, por favor.

Al haber obedecido el mandato de la dueña de la casa, Kaede se estaba ocupando de acostar a los tres niños. Sakura era la última en hacerlo y la joven la miro con desconcierto al escuchar la petición de la pequeña.

—No hay nada que temer, muñequita. Si necesitas algo estaré abajo —la tormenta se había desatado y los relámpagos se habían intensificado aún mas para terror de Sakura.

—Pero me gusta dormir con la luz encendida —insistió mientras la miraba de forma suplicante.

—No creo que puedas dormir así. Descuida, no pasara nada — ¡Que necia era esa mujer! ¿Acaso no veía el miedo que ya la tenía temblando? Sin previo aviso, el cuarto se quedo a oscuras para después escuchar que la puerta era cerrada, Sakura se quedó un momento sentada contemplando donde estaba la puerta aunque esta no era visible para ella, pero el repentino trueno que sonó e hizo retumbar las ventanas, la obligo a ocultarse bajo las sabanas y el edredón.

—Papá —murmuro entre sollozos. El miedo era grande y profundo, la pequeña no soportaba el estar sola, así que se arriesgaría a pedir ayuda a su hermano.

Con cuidado se destapo y bajo de la cama. La planta de sus pies sintió inmediatamente el frio del suelo, difícilmente con la oscuridad encontraría las pantuflas, además que no le agradaba la idea de buscar bajo la cama, así que camino descalza hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. A un lado de su cuarto se hallaba el de Sasuke, se acerco con cuidado y elevo su mano para tocar la puerta; pero el solo pensar que quizás su hermano se molestaría la hizo dudar, bajarla de inmediato y rehusar a su idea. Sin embargo el ruido del exterior la hizo tomar el valor de enfrentar a su hermano que a una noche con la tormenta de afuera.

El llamado a su puerta logro despertar a un atolondrado Sasuke que miró desconcertado hacía las ventanas, con la pregunta en la cabeza si acaso ya había amanecido, pero la oscuridad le hizo saber que no era así y con fastidio miró hacia la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto con un tono de voz de irritación.

—So-y yo, hermano —se escucho una voz temblorosa al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Que quieres? No me fastidies. Vete.

—Por favor, ábreme —aquello era el colmo. ¿Por qué tendría que abrirle? Pero impulsado por la curiosidad de lo que podría querer su molesta hermana, se levanto y le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto, fastidiado.

— ¿Me de-jarias dormir contigo? —la pregunta descoloco a Sasuke, entonces recordó que a ella le aterrorizaban las tormentas y esa noche no estaba Madara para reconfortarla. De todos modos, ¿qué le hacía pensar que le iba a permitirle dormir con él?

—No, así que vete y no me vuelvas a molestar —Sasuke hizo el amago de querer sacarla, pero Sakura actuó más rápido y se apresuro abrazarlo. En los 5 años que llevaban conviviendo, Sasuke jamás había tenido una muestra de afecto y Sakura se mantuvo tras la línea que su hermano marco para que no se acercara a él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos su hermana había cruzado es línea y el abrazo que le proporcionaba lo hizo sentir confundido e incomodo.

—Suéltame —por mucho que quiso que su voz sonara amenazante, esta apenas y salió en un susurro de temor. La sensación que experimentaba lo asustaba.

—No —Sakura negó con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Sasuke—. ¿Qué hago, hermano? ¿Qué hago para que me quieras un poquito? —las palabras clavaron hondo en el pecho del niño y la razón del porque la odiaba tanto le golpeo la cabeza.

—Devuélvemela —dijo, separando de él a Sakura con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto la niña confundida

—Devuélveme a mamá. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes devolvérmela? —conforme hablaba, la voz de Sasuke se elevaba y agitaba por los hombros a su hermana, quien ya sentía el cimiento del miedo hacía su hermano en ella.

—N-No… no puedo —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz que enfureció aún más Sasuke.

— ¡Entonces vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas a molestarme! —sin previo aviso, Sakura fue sacada a empujones del cuarto y tras estar afuera, Sasuke cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar para dejar escapar todo el dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de Sasuke. El crimen del cual él la acusaba y ella no era consciente, provocaba un caos en su cabeza al no comprender tanto odio de su parte.

.

.

.

**Lamento mucho si tarde para subir el primer capítulo, pero ya, por fin está aquí y recién salido del horno jejeje.**

**Me siento un poco rara al separar a Sasuke de su verdadera familia. Como pudieron ver, deje a Fugaku y a Mikoto con un solo hijo jejejeje, pero el no querer dejar de lado a Itachi me hizo tener esta idea. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Respuesta a reviews…**

**Sakurita Haruno: G**racias! Yo estaba algo dudosa en formar este triangulo amoroso pero me dije: "¿Por qué no?" y bueno, he aquí la idea. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Yami no Emi: M**e alegro que la idea te haya gustado, a mi se me hizo un tanto disparatada pero me alivia saber que ha sido bien aceptada.

Aquí la continuación y muchas gracias por el review.

**Lunakari: L**o sé. Creo que será una historia algo trágica, pero me gustaría que haya de todo un poco jejeje.

Gracias a ti por tu review.

**Guest 1: ¿E**n verdad? ¡Gracias!

Sí, bueno, admito que a mí también me gustan las relaciones así y bueno, aquí el primer capítulo. Creo yo que ha quedado con más o menos largo. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Guest 2: Y**a somos dos! Yo también opino que Sasuke tiene cierto parecido con Madara, y más aún cuando se le ve con ese nuevo look de cabello en el último capítulo del manga :O

Por cierto, me quede con una duda… ¿Puedo referirme a ti con este nombre? byasaku1245

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Gatito-Pizza Humpty: Y** yo te adoro aún más por tu lindo review jejejejeje.

Si, aun estoy aprendiendo a dominar las reglas de Ortografía. Te agradezco mucho que me señales esto porque de esa manera voy aprendiendo y corrigiendo. Puesto que es la primera vez que escribo algo, se me dificulta y ya me doy cuenta que el corrector de Word no es muy confiable XD

Me pareció que era bueno empezar por allí, aunque también pensé en que el prólogo podía tener una escena futura de lo que pasaría más adelante, pero me decidí más por empezar la historia así y dar una idea más clara de lo que les esperaba a los personajes.

Cierto, muy cierto. Además que si tomamos en cuenta que Sasuke es un pequeño de 4 años que perdió al ser que más quería en la vida, él no podía más que culpar a Sakura de perder a su mamá. Así que yo también comprendo su rabia.

Quise publicar el capitulo hace dos días, pero por una u otra razón no podía, aparte de que aun me faltaba escribir la última parte. Solo espero que este capítulo compense mi tardanza. No estoy muy segura si me quedo largo o corto, aunque a mi parecer, compensa lo corto que me quedo el prólogo.

Millones de gracias por el review!

**InesUchiha: M**uchas gracias por pasarte a leer y darle una oportunidad. Espero de corazón que este fic no te decepcione.

Agradezco infinitamente tu review.

**NicoleAnimes: M**e entusiasma que te haya gustado la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y tuve mis dudas al publicarlo. Te agradezco que quieras seguirla, créeme que el apoyo y opinión de los lectores es muy importante para mí. Y contestando a tu pregunta, bueno, aquí ya hice mención de él y como dije, no podía dejarlo de lado ya que tiene una gran importancia dentro de la historia.

Te agradezco mucho tu review.

**Bway-Girl25: T**e confieso algo? Es algo que aun me lo pienso. Por eso es todo un reto para mí el tratar un tema como el incesto, por eso pienso que tal vez podría poner en cuestionamiento lo que escriba a futuro y así evitar que la historia deje de gustar por algo con lo que quizá ustedes como lectores no estén de acuerdo.

Aquí la continuación, espero que el primer capítulo sea de tu agrado y miles de gracias por tu review.

**Guest 3: L**o sé, es algo cruel para ella, pero no te preocupes, no todo será malo para Sakura. Tu solo espera y veraz ;)

Te agradezco mucho tu review.

**Gracias por la oportunidad y sus comentarios, me han dado el ánimo y la confianza para continuar la historia. También agradezco a las personas que la pusieron en favoritos y la seguirán.**

**¿Review? **


	3. Amargo cumpleaños

**Lamento la demora queridos lectores, pero seguro que alguien ya ha pasado por el error de borrar por equivocación los documentos en Word. Casi me arranque los pelos de la cabeza por tener que volver a escribir todo lo que ya tenía escrito :'( Pero bueno, me apure y ya por fin estoy aquí. De hecho, creo que el capitulo quedó más largo que el anterior.**

**Sin más que decir…**

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Amargo cumpleaños.<strong>

La tormenta de anoche había dejado el clima bastante fresco y el frio se sentía con las pequeñas corrientes de aire a su alrededor, obligando a una exhausta Hikari que llegaba del hospital, aferrar el abrigo que la cubría con una mano y dar un sorbo al café que tenía en la otra.

La operación que había realizado, fue un éxito, así que pudo dejar a otro médico para que vigilara la estabilidad del paciente, además; no se había quedado muy conforme al dejar solos a los niños. En el hospital le habían pedido que se quedara a descansar un rato, pero ella se negó rotundamente y ahora se encontraba volviendo a casa con el propósito de cuidar de ellos.

Aún era bastante temprano y con toda seguridad ellos dormían en esos momentos, sobre todo Obito, su hijo era de los que tenían el sueño muy pesado y sus sobrinos acostumbraban dormir hasta tarde cuando no asistían a la escuela. Podría ella entonces tomarse un descanso hasta que ellos despertaran, el desvelo y trabajo de aquella madrugada la tenían agotada y lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, el sueño se le disipo cuando al llegar a la segunda planta, contemplo a una Sakura hecha un ovillo en el suelo, frente a la habitación que ocupaba Sasuke. La mujer quedó perpleja y tras un breve momento en que la tía de ambos niños estaba tan pasmada, se apresuro a estar a su lado y arrodillarse para recogerla.

— ¡Santo cielo, Criatura! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura se removió en los brazos de su tía y abrió lentamente los ojos. Al llorar tanto por la noche, la niña no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida en el suelo.

— ¡Tía! —como si Sakura hubiese visto ante ella a una heroína que la acaba de rescatar de una tragedia, la niña se abrazo a ella y cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Contesta a mi pregunta, Cariño. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto y dormida en el suelo? —la chiquilla se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía idea de que responder y bajo la mirada para comenzar hacer círculos imaginarios sobre la palma de su mano.

A falta de una respuesta, Hikari la cargo y suspiro, porque en realidad ya podía imaginar que tenía que ver con Sasuke. Ella sabía de antemano que la relación entre ellos no era buena.

Apenas entró a su habitación con Sakura aún en brazos, Hikari encendió la calefacción y acostó a su sobrina en la cama, arropándola de inmediato y tocando sus manos y mejillas.

—Mira lo fría que estas. Será mejor que te traiga algo para evitarte un resfriado —Sakura solo bajo la mirada, envolviéndose en las sabanas de la cama de su tía, pensando que había hecho mal en buscar a Sasuke y pedir su ayuda. ¿Por qué no aprendía? Los años conviviendo a su lado, ya deberían dejarle en claro que su hermano jamás sentiría afecto por ella.

—Tía —la aludida se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar el llamado de su sobrina.

— ¿Sí?

—Llama a papá… Dile que regrese, por favor —sus pequeñas manos apretaron las sabanas con ansiedad. El anhelo de estar en su casa y en los protectores brazos de su padre se hacían grandes. Mientras ella intentaba acercarse a Sasuke, había algo que siempre salía mal y el solo pensar que lidiaría con su ira después de lo anoche, por supuesto no le parecía agradable.

—Linda, Londres no está a la vuelta de la esquina —Hikari volvió acercarse y a sentarse en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? Es la primera vez que actúas así. ¿Qué paso mientras no estaba?

—No paso nada. Es que extraño a mi papá —dijo, rápidamente y no importándole cuan cruel fuera Sasuke con ella, Sakura no iba a delatarlo nunca. La pequeña no dejaba de hacerse ideas erróneas sobre que todo era su culpa, a la vez que se daba ánimos en seguir intentando ganarse el afecto de su hermano.

Su tía la miro unos momentos. Todo le señalaba que Sakura en verdad no le diría nada. Seguro que su sobrina tenía miel en vez de sangre en las venas al cubrir todo lo malo que le hacía Sasuke, porque daba por hecho que su sobrino le hizo algo.

—De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo —resignada, volvió a levantarse y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Sakura se destapo, levanto de la cama y corrió hacía donde reposaba el bolso de su tía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar que actuaba al igual que un ladrón y la culpabilidad la invadió cuando sustrajo el celular de Hikari. Tomar cosas ajenas era una fea falta de respeto, pero por lo menos quería escuchar la voz de su padre y saludarlo.

El numero se lo sabía perfectamente, así que comenzó a marcarlo con la rapidez que se lo permitían sus pequeños dedos. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba marcar el ultimo numero, la puerta se abrió en esos momentos y su tía apareció. Apenas y le dio tiempo para esconder el teléfono tras ella.

—Estaba pensado que podría hacer chocolate. ¿Te gustaría, Saku… ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —la pequeña de cabellos rosas no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y mirar el suelo con vergüenza. Por supuesto, la mujer se dio cuenta que la chiquilla ocultaba algo tras ella.

— ¿Qué escondes tras de ti? —el rubor adorno todo su rostro, realmente avergonzada por su atrevimiento. ¿Qué iba a pensar su tía de ella?

Sus pequeñas manos salieron tras ella, un poco temblorosas y mostro el celular.

—So-lo quería lla-llamarlo para saludarlo. Lo siento, tía —titubeo, incapaz de mirarla al rostro.

—Sakura, puedes llamarlo si así lo deseas, solo que no podía estar de acuerdo en llamarlo para pedirle que volviera ya, ¿lo entiendes? —la pequeña asintió, apenada por su comportamiento.

—Entonces ¿me das permiso de llamarlo?

—Claro que si, pequeña. Pero te quiero de vuelta en la cama —Sakura obedeció tras darle las gracias e inmediatamente se envolvió entre las sabanas—. Preparare un rico chocolate caliente entonces. Mándale saludos de mi parte.

—Sí, tía —la puerta volvió a cerrarse y la pequeña de cabellos rosas volvió a marcar el numero de Madara. Esta vez pudiendo marcarlo completo y enseguida escucho que la llamada entraba. No fue mucha la espera cuando al tercer toque contestaron y una voz masculina al otro lado se escucho.

— _¿Diga? _

—Papi, soy yo.

— _¿Sakura? ¿Paso algo? ¿Está todo bien? _—Madara inmediatamente se preocupo. La única razón por la que era llamado era por alguna emergencia, como cuando Sasuke se había caído de un árbol y tuvieron que enyesarle el brazo o cuando Sakura se perdió por las calles cuando su hermano, primos y ella salieron a pedir dulces en Halloween. A Madara casi le daba un infarto de solo imaginar que su pequeña rondaba las calles, sola y rodeada de gente extraña. El magnate no dudo en mandar la junta que realizaba al diablo e ir a buscarla. Siendo tan pequeña y bonita, en todo momento le dio la sensación que ya se la habían robado, pero afortunadamente una mujer policía la retuvo a su lado cuando la vio sola, devolviéndola a su familia cuando los localizo.

—Nada. Todo está bien, solo quería saludarte. ¿Cómo estás, papi? ¿Qué haces? ¿Es bonito Londres? ¿Me llevaras algún día? ¿Es verdad que beben mucho té? —al otro lado, Sakura pudo escuchar claramente la risa de su padre, quien; con la paciencia infinita que tenía solo para ella comenzó a contestar cada una de sus preguntas a una emocionada Sakura.

Una vista perfecta de la ciudad, era lo que tenía Madara ante sus ojos cuando corrió la cortina y miró por el ventanal del cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba. La pequeña Sakura le había pedido que describiera lo que se veía por su ventana y su padre le contó detalle a detalle lo que miraban sus ojos. Desde la edificación que se alzaba majestuosa entre las demás, hasta el momento que un grupo de palomas alzaron el vuelo cuando una iglesia cercana toco las campanas.

La niña escuchaba, embelesada e imaginando lo maravilloso que sería estar allí. En verdad que deseaba estar con su padre, ambos contemplando esa misma vista mientras ella ya se refugiaba en sus brazos, compartiendo otro de los muchos momentos que tenían. Esta vez, pensando que solo serían él y ella. Esta vez no pensó en Sasuke, en que él también podría compartir ese momento con ellos dos. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella también podía ser egoísta, por mucho que deseara que los tres estuvieran unidos; se daba cuenta que había cosas que no quería compartir, como la unión tan especial que tenían Madara y ella…

La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera. Quizás, todo se debía a que Sasuke se rehusaba a formar parte de su círculo y por el hecho de que la convivencia entre padre e hija la tenía acostumbrada a saberse única para su padre, por eso aquel sentimiento de egoísmo la invadió. Aún así, se sintió una persona horrible por pensar solamente en Madara y ella, cuando siempre se dedicaba a pensar como unir a Sasuke a ellos.

— _¿Me extrañas, linda?_ —fue la pregunta que formulo Madara y logro sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí. Siempre que viajas te extraño mucho, papá… Te necesito —al otro lado, Madara ya sonreía satisfactoriamente. Así como Sakura se sentía única ante él, lo mismo pasaba con el hombre. Y lo que más lo complacía, era saber y escuchar por ella misma la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. Una necesidad que la transformaba en una auto-dependencia, casi viciosa que Sakura había tomado hacía él.

"_Como una niña pegada a las faldas de su madre"_

Había dicho una vez Fugaku en forma bromista cuando conocieron a la pequeña de año y medio, que no se despegaba de Madara. Era cómico verla en aquella época ir tras su padre. Apenas había aprendido a caminar y tras unos cuantos pasos que daba, perdía el equilibrio cayendo de sentón y continuar aunque fuera gateando; pero con el firme propósito de alcanzarlo.

— ¿Tú me extrañas a mi? —pregunto con timidez la pequeña.

—_Por supuesto. Te extraño mucho, mi pequeña_ —la niña esbozo una tierna sonrisa al escucharlo y oprimió el teléfono entre la mano que lo sostenía.

Tras unos minutos más de conversación, Madara se despidió de ella, prometiendo a la vez que la vería pronto; a lo cual, la chiquilla sonrió con entusiasmo. El pesar de Sakura desapareció y su ánimo volvía nuevamente. Hablar con su padre le había hecho mucho bien y la mala experiencia de anoche la estaba olvidando. El problema sería cuando viera a Sasuke.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y su tía apareció con el desayuno de su sobrina en una mesita plegable. La niña se sentó en la cama y Hikari coloco la mesita encima de sus piernas.

—Decidí traerte el desayuno de una vez —a pesar de que su tía contaba con cocinera, tenía tendencia y gusto por la cocina, por lo cual, era bastante común verla a ella misma atender a su hijo y a sus sobrinos—. Por cierto, Obito y Sasuke ya despertaron. ¿Preferirías bajar y desayunar con ellos?

Sakura miró el desayuno y negó inmediatamente. Por el momento prefería evitar a su hermano.

—Estoy bien aquí. Gracias tía.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu conversación con Madara? Pregunto mientras acomodaba mejor la mesa.

— ¡Muy bien! Me dijo que nos llevaría a conocer Londres en las vacaciones de invierno —Hikari pudo notar que el entusiasmo de la niña había vuelto y se sintió más tranquila. Ya había decidido seriamente hablar con Sasuke, pero decidió descartarlo al ver que Sakura ya estaba mejor.

.

.

El resto del Domingo, Sakura lo paso en compañía de su tía. Era lo mejor, puesto que enfrentarse a su hermano le daba miedo. Por momentos le toco toparse con un Sasuke que le dedicaba miradas gélidas. Al parecer él no iba olvidar lo que había pasado y al parecer estaba decidido a recriminárselo en silencio.

—Que rencoroso. Además de insensible eres un rencoroso —decía Obito a un Sasuke que bebía un vaso de jugo para luego limpiarse las comisuras de la boca.

—Hiciste trampa más de una vez. No quiero volver a jugar cartas contigo.

— ¿Y qué? Apuesto que mi Sakurita si querrá jugar conmigo. ¿Verdad que si, bonita? —Obito rodeo los hombros de su prima y Sasuke los miro con la ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Pero yo no sé jugar eso —declaro la pequeña mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de manzana.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Tienes a tu grandioso primo para que te enseñe —Obito comenzó hacer cariñitos con su nariz contra la mejilla de Sakura y la pequeña comenzó a reír. Por algún motivo, Sasuke no pudo apartar la vista, mirando con desdén a su primo. Era extraño, Obito e Itachi eran muy cariñosos con Sakura, ¿por qué en ese momento sintió una sensación molesta?

—Dense prisa en desayunar, niños o se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela —las palabras de su tía sacaron de aquel trance a Sasuke y continuo desayunando.

Al ser Lunes, los tres niños debían ir a la escuela. La institución a la que asistían estaba dividida, contando desde el preescolar hasta el nivel de preparatoria, por lo que el trío de niños asistían juntos, incluso Itachi asistía allí; pero debido a qué se encontraba fuera del país junto con sus padres, a él no lo verían si no dos días después. Para sus padres no era mucha preocupación que faltara algunos días, ya que Itachi era el chico más brillante e inteligente de su generación. Ocupaba el primer lugar no solo en la escuela, sino que además en todo el país.

—Los veré mas tarde. Pórtense bien —Hikari se despedía desde el auto, por lo que los niños tan solo hicieron un ademán con la mano y la miraron marcharse.

— ¡Hey, Teme! —los tres voltearon ante el grito escandaloso de Naruto y miraron al niño acercarse corriendo.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama? Tu siempre llegas tarde, Naruto —dijo de forma burlona Obito.

—Mi mamá tuvo que ver en eso —las mejillas del niño rubio se sonrojaron al recordar que su madre lo saco de la cama a gritos—. Buenos días, Sakura-chan hoy amaneciste más bonita que de costumbre —saludo al poner su atención en la niña y revolvió de forma amigable sus cabellos.

—Buenos días, Naruto —saludo, alegre y tomando el caramelo que el hiperactivo niño ya sacaba de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba. Aquello era una costumbre desde que se conocían. Naruto le revolvía el cabello para después regalarle un caramelo. Entre ambos había una gran estima, aunque fuera amigo de su hermano, el chiquillo de cabellos rubios también se había vuelto un buen amigo de ella, cosa que por supuesto no agradaba a Sasuke por el tipo de relación que tenía con su hermana.

—Vámonos de una vez, Dobe. No quiero tener problemas si llegamos tarde a clases —dijo con irritación Sasuke.

—Ya voy. Nos vemos luego Obito. Hasta pronto, Sakura-chan —los dos mencionados se despidieron y miraron por donde ambos niños se habían marchado. No les extraño que Sasuke no se despidiera, él era así después de todo.

—Bueno, Sakura, es hora de que tu también te vayas a clases ya. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —la pequeña asintió y dio un beso en la mejilla de su primo para luego alejarse corriendo.

Sakura cursaba el último año de preescolar mientras que su hermano el de primaria. Obito estaba en su primer año de secundaria e Itachi en el ultimo. A veces, la pequeña se sentía acomplejada por ser la más pequeña de los cuatro, así como ser la única niña. Aunque debía admitir que eso le traía muchas veces ventaja debido a que toda la familia -a excepción de Sasuke- la consentían y mimaban. Su tía Mikoto siempre le decía que era la flor más pequeña, frágil y hermosa del jardín, por lo cual debían quererla y protegerla siempre.

Sakura sabía que estaba rodeada de gente que la amaba, como ella los amaba a ellos. No podía pedir más a la vida, a excepción de que Sasuke también la amara como ella lo amaba a él, pero con cada día que pasaba veía cada vez más lejos esa posibilidad. También existía el ferviente deseo de que su madre estuviera con ella, pero eso era aún mas imposible a que Sasuke la quisiera.

Alguna vez, una de sus compañeras le dijo que podía tener una madrastra como otros niños las tenían. La niña tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en cólera y gritarle que nadie ocuparía jamás el lugar de su mamá. Si bien, ella no la había conocido, su padre le hablaba de ella cuando se lo pedía y podía sentir como si en realidad la hubiera conocido. La sola idea de imaginar alguna mujer con Madara y ocupar el lugar de Himeko la enfermaban.

—Sakura, a ese paso nunca llegaras al salón. Date prisa —el llamado de su amiga Ino, saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Notó que su profesora estaba por llegar del otro lado, así que se apresuro a sacar la batita color celeste que usaba, se la coloco y corrió junto a Ino, logrando meterse a su aula antes de que la profesora lo hiciera.

.

.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿no estás emocionada? —pregunto una alegre Ino.

— ¿Por qué? —Sakura no volteo a mirarla, estaba más concentrada en darle forma a la escultura de plastilina que les había encomendado el profesor de artes plásticas.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Olvidas que falta poco para tu cumpleaños? —la niña de cabellos rubios comenzó a poner manos a la obra en su plastilina y miro de reojo a su amiga, ansiosa por su respuesta.

—Ah, es verdad. ¿Y eso qué? —Ino perdió la paciencia y le arrojo una bolita de plastilina a la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! —la pequeña se quejo, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

—Deberías pedir que te hagan una fiesta de cumpleaños a lo grande. ¿Sabes? Mi mamá es amiga de una organizadora de eventos y este año me harán una fiesta increíble. ¿No te gustaría que la tuya también fuera increíble? —Sakura medito las palabras de su amiga. Ciertamente, ella no era de las que prestaban atención a ese tipo de cosas. Se podía conformar con lo sencillo mientras pudiera convivir con su familia. Los cumpleaños anteriores y que recordaba, eran desde una pequeña reunión en su casa o que su padre la llevara a comer a un bonito restaurante, sin embargo, las palabras de Ino le estaban causando efecto, pues la niña ya comenzaba a contarle detalles de cómo le gustaría que fuera su fiesta.

— ¿Verdad que suena emocionante? —concluyo por fin la pequeña de cabellos rubios mientras miraba a sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es. Pero no sé si a mi papá le guste la idea —Sakura miro el modelo de la figura de plastilina que había hecho el maestro y la comparo con la suya. No le estaba quedando ni por asomo igual y tras suspirar comenzó de nuevo hacerla.

—Se lo puedes preguntar. Tu papá te quiere mucho, a lo mejor acepta —Ino aplaudió al terminar su trabajo. Su figura había quedado muy bien, no exactamente como la del maestro pero lucia bien.

Sakura torció el labio inferior al contemplarla. No era justo, ¿cómo es que su amiga entre tanto parloteo le había quedado tan bien y ella que se estaba esmerando le había quedado tan mal? Lo cierto era que Ino era demasiado buena para las manualidades… aunque en realidad, todo le salía bien.

—Le diré a mi papá que me haga una fiesta de cumpleaños muy bonita —si Ino iba a tener una fiesta tan espectacular ¿porque ella no? Ino tan solo sonrió, notando que Sakura le decía indirectamente que su fiesta sería mejor que la suya.

Desde que ambas niñas se habían conocido, nació cierta rivalidad entre ambas a pesar de que se consideraban amigas. Sakura no podía negar que envidiaba a Ino en muchas cosas, sin sospechar que era algo recíproco, puesto que Ino también la envidiaba en muchos aspectos.

.

.

Tal y como Madara lo había dicho, el hombre ya se encontraba recogiendo a sus hijos en la casa de su hermana, un poco más temprano de lo esperado y tras despedirse de Hikari y Obito dieron marcha rumbo a la mansión. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke ocupo los asientos traseros e ir en completo silencio, distraído en su video juego portable mientras su pequeña hermana iba de copiloto y contando a su padre lo que había hecho el fin de semana, obviamente omitiendo el altercado con su hermano.

—Papi —llamo tras un breve momento de silenció.

—Dime, linda —Madara tenía la vista frente al camino mientras conducía y no notó con que nerviosismo movía sus dedos la pequeña.

—Falta poco para mi cumpleaños —aquello logro que Sasuke levantara su vista y el personaje que controlaba muriera al no prestarle ya atención.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres algo en especial este año? —allí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para Sakura y decírselo, solo esperaba que aceptara.

—S-si… Bueno, es que yo… Yo quisiera…

Un semáforo en rojo detuvo el auto y al notar que su hija no se animaba a decírselo, volteó a mirarla y sonrió para darle confianza en que podía decirle lo que fuera que quisiera, lo cual logro darle ánimos a la chiquilla para decírselo.

—Yo quisiera una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Ino dice que en la suya habrá juegos, un espectáculo con payasos y que le compraran un bonito vestido en Paris. ¿Verdad que yo puedo tener una fiesta y un vestido mejor que el suyo? —a Sasuke lo invadió por completo la rabia. El día más triste y sombrío de su vida ella lo quería festejar a lo grande. No lo podía tolerar.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Confórmate en que te llevan a comer u otra cosa, pero no esas tonterías —esta vez no se callaría su enojo e inconformidad, aunque eso lo condujera a un seguro problema con su padre, no se callaría.

Sakura bajo la mirada a su regazo y Madara miró por el espejo retrovisor a Sasuke de forma dura.

—Esa es decisión mía, no tuya, Sasuke —dijo tajante y con firmeza, pero Sasuke no se dejo intimidar por aquella mirada ni por sus palabras.

— ¡No quiero! Además, recuerda que ese día…

— ¡Cállate! —el grito de su padre logro sobresaltar a Sakura y hundirla en su asiento, sintiendo arrepentimiento de plantearle su deseo mientras se preguntaba que habría querido decir su hermano.

Aunque el semáforo había dado señal de que podían continuar, un grupo de autos armo un lío cuando se quedaron atorados en la calle tan estrecha que atravesaban y, aunque estaban cercanos a su hogar, Sakura sintió que estaban lejos, muy lejos y debido al incomodo silenció que se había hecho entre los tres; pero perturbándolo enseguida cuando los autos tras ellos hacían sonar los claxon en forma de protesta por la impaciencia.

Él lo sabía muy bien y estuvo a punto de soltar lo que Madara le prohibió mencionar durante aquellos años. Sakura no podía saber que su madre había muerto el mismo día que ella nació y en el mismo instante. Decidió que ella lo sabría cuando fuera mayor y pudiera comprender mejor las cosas, por eso, cada aniversario luctuoso los miembros de la familia Uchiha visitaban desde muy temprano el cementerio y rendían homenaje a la difunta esposa y madre a espaldas de la pequeña. Solo una vez, la chiquilla notó la ausencia de su padre y hermano al despertar y en cuanto los vio llegar les pregunto a donde habían ido. Madara tuve que inventarse una buena excusa para que su hija no supiera la verdad.

—Si tu hermana quiere una fiesta la tendrá —dijo por fin y dando por terminada la discusión, mientras daba marcha al auto cuando vio que el lío se había resuelto.

La pequeña ya no supo si ser feliz con la aprobación o sentirse culpable. Nuevamente había enfado a Sasuke, provocando a su vez un nuevo enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, y aunque no pudiera ver la expresión de su hermano en ese momento, supo que su mirada penetrante estaba clavada en su asiento, odiándola más de lo que ya lo hacía.

.

.

La pequeña Sakura se contemplaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras una mujer daba los últimos retoques al vestido que lucía en ese momento. Un vestido que hacía juego con el color peculiar de su cabello y caía con gracia y elegancia en su pequeño cuerpo. Los zapatitos estilo ballet eran abrochados por la ayudante de la modista, para después concluir con su peinado, que consistía en una pequeña ondulación a este debido a que era algo corto y acomodar el listón de seda color verde que era puesto como una diadema.

El chillido de emoción que dieron ambas mujeres la sacaron de su ensoñación, escuchando halagos y adulaciones de lo bonita que se veía. Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue sonrojarse para después de que las mujeres se marcharan, salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su padre, con la idea de mostrarle su vestido y saber de él su opinión de como se veía.

No se molesto en tocar, simplemente alcanzo el pomo de la puerta y abrió. La fragancia de la colonia e inconfundible para ella que usaba su padre le inundo los sentidos y miro hacía donde estaba. El hombre que yacía de espaldas, vestía un elegante traje sastre color negro, acomodando el saco que ya se había puesto mientras su indómito y largo cabello caía por su ancha espalda.

Suspiro, pensando en que tenía el papá más guapo de todas las niñas que hubieran en el mundo.

Se acerco con sigilo hasta él, al percatarse que no había notado su presencia y se lanzo abrazarlo por su costado, lo que por supuesto logro capturar su atención y mirar hacía su pequeña atacante. La niña levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle, para después alejarse y dar una vuelta para que su padre admirara como lucía.

— ¿Cómo me veo, papi? —Madara se acerco y Sakura entendió la acción que su padre haría, así que extendió sus brazos para recibirlo al momento en que él la tomo y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

—Luces realmente hermosa. Tengo la hija más bonita del mundo —Sakura sonrió y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su padre, embriagándose en aquella colonia que tanto le gustaba.

Madara también se embriago con el aroma dulce que desprendía el cabello de su pequeña hija, ese que estaba tatuado en su mente, recordándole a cada instante cuanto adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba tan perfectamente en él, que era difícil desprenderse de ella. Pensar que hasta hace seis años atrás era tan solo un bebé que aferraba su dedo índice en su pequeña manita lo llenaban de nostalgia. Su pequeña estaba creciendo y debía admitir que su belleza era más delicada y pronunciada que la de su difunta esposa, aunque el parecido entre ellas era innegable.

El magnate rozo accidentalmente sus dedos por una de las piernas de Sakura, lo cual provoco que la niña estremeciera y aferrara más sus brazos en el cuello de su padre, por su parte, Madara sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al tener contacto la suave y tersa piel de su hija e inmediatamente la separo de él, mirando los bonitos ojos verdes que lo miraban a él con confusión. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, la puerta fue tocada reiteradas veces hasta que el hombre autorizo la entrada. Al abrirse, padre e hija contemplaron a una ansiosa Hikari.

—Los invitados ya están llegando. Será mejor que se den prisa —Madara asintió y coloco a Sakura en el suelo para después tomar su mano y poder bajar juntos a los terrenos del enorme jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña.

Sakura contemplo con emoción lo bonita que había quedado la decoración, y se regocijo aún más cuando vio entre los invitados a Ino, la cual miraba encantada todo a su alrededor.

Se alegro de ver a varios amigos que habían llegado ya, como a la tímida Hinata, una entusiasta Ten Ten, a su amigo Sasori, entre otros más, incluso vio a Naruto, Gaara y otros amigos y compañeros de su hermano. Pero su emoción fue más grande cuando vio a un adolescente de cabello largo y sujetado en una coleta baja, entrar por el portón junto a sus padres.

Sin poder evitarlo, corrió en dirección hacia él y ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo cuando el chico la recibió, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Y para nosotros no hay abrazo? —pregunto la bella mujer de delicadas facciones que se encontraba junto a un hombre de expresión seria y firme. Mikoto y Fugaku también la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo cuando Sakura se aproximo a ellos.

— ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está el gruñón de nuestro sobrino? —pregunto con diversión la mujer, al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Pues… —la niña no supo que responder, desde aquel día de la discusión, Sasuke la evito a toda costa, tan solo llegar de la escuela se encerraba en su habitación y desayunaba, comía y cenaba en la misma.

— ¡Ah! Ya lo veo —Sakura miro a donde miraba su tía y vio que era arrastrado por un alegre Obito que le rodeaba por los hombros y le evitaba toda vía de escape. Se notaba el fastidio en toda su cara.

—Vamos a saludar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? —tanto Sakura como Itachi asintieron y ambos adultos se dirigieron en dirección a Madara.

—Esto es para ti, mi pequeño Cerezo —Itachi le hizo entrega de una caja de regalo que sus padres le habían dado antes de marcharse. Sakura lo tomo entre sus manos y ansiosa por saber que era, lo abrió de inmediato. Una bonita caja musical con finos grabados de flores de Sakura, fue lo que saco de la caja y al abrirla emitió una dulce melodía que a la pequeña encanto.

Con toda seguridad había sido mandada hacer especialmente para ella debido a los grabados de flores. Pero la emoción fue aún mayor cuando Itachi saco un regalo más de su bolsillo, lo cual llamo más la atención de la pequeña por lo pequeño de la cajita.

—Tengo uno más que es totalmente de mi parte —el muchacho abrió la caja, dejando a relucir un par de aretes pequeños que tenían la misma forma a las flores de Sakura. Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron e inmediatamente se los puso con la ayuda de su primo—. ¿Te gustaron?

La niña asintió con efusividad y agradecida abrazo a Itachi mientras este sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo.

—Ven, Itachi. Vamos a guardarlos en mi cuarto —Sakura tomo la mano de su primo y lo llevó con ella por todo el jardín.

—Pero la mesa de regalos está allí —dijo con desconcierto, aunque le causaba gracia ser llevado de esa forma por su pequeña prima.

—No, no. Mis regalos especiales los tengo en mi cuarto.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con un enorme oso de felpa color miel que ocupaba toda una esquina. Apostaba que ese era el regalo de Obito y su tía Hikari. Cuando se situaron a un lado de la cama, Itachi contemplo que esta era ocupada por una bella y fina muñeca de porcelana, muy parecida a la que Sakura cargaba a todas partes y que después se entero que se había roto. Seguramente, su tío Madara había movido cielo, mar y tierra para comprarle una igual.

La pequeña de cabellos rosas deposito la cajita a un lado de la muñeca y sonrió satisfecha al tener sus tres regalos especiales, a salvo en su habitación.

Poco después de que ella e Itachi decidieron quedarse allí para platicar las cosas que solo ellos dos compartían y guardaban con tanto recelo, decidieron bajar, puesto que Sakura debía estar presente y estar con sus invitados. La celebración estaba llenando de dicha a la niña. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, los invitados se divertían y disfrutaban con el ambiente. Sobre todo los niños que gozaban con el espectáculo del mago y los payasos que habían contratado para la fiesta. Sin embargo, a Sasuke todo eso le producía rabia y un infinito odio hacía su pequeña hermana.

La veía reír, disfrutar y sonreír. Ese día no era para estarlo celebrando, esa asesina no tenía el derecho de gozar nada, pero allí estaba, mientras él ya se hundía por el dolor que le causaba recordad que aquella fecha había perecido su madre y a la persona más amada por él.

No lo soportaba más, le daba igual si tenía problemas después. No sería mas parte de aquella celebración, así que decidido e ignorando a su escandaloso amigo que lo llamaba entre gritos y preguntas del porque se marchaba, se adentró a la mansión, subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo; para finalmente echarse sobre la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada.

.

.

La hora de cortar el pastel llegó y Sakura fue puesta frente a él mientras encendían seis velitas. La chiquilla miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró. La desilusión se reflejo en su rostro, sintiendo nuevamente esa culpabilidad que la agobiaba.

— ¿Estás lista para pedir tu deseo, linda? —Sakura miró a su padre y luego el pastel, asintió y pensando que pedir, cayó en el único que tenía en su vida.

"_**Deseo que Sasuke me quiera"**_

Tras soplar, las velitas se apagaron y los aplausos estallaron. A continuación, el pastel fue partido y comenzó a repartirse entre los invitados. Sakura tomo un pato más y busco con insistencia a su hermano, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Naruto.

—Sí, lo vi. Desde hace rato se largo ha su habitación. Fui a buscarlo pero me corrió —dijo un tanto molesto y probando el pastel que ya le habían servido.

—Gracias. Iré a verlo.

—Mejor no vayas, Sakura-chan. Jamás lo había escuchado tan enojado.

—No te preocupes, solo voy a dejarle su rebanada de pastel —tanto ella como Naruto sabían que a Sasuke no le gustaba lo dulce, pero la niña se quería hacer de cualquier excusa para verlo. Por su parte, Naruto dudo en dejarla ir, pero conocía lo testaruda que podía ser Sakura.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo frente a la puerta de su hermano, toco con cierto temor, era inevitable sentirlo, pero ya estando allí decidió no dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Te dije que no voy a bajar, Dobe! —grito Sasuke del otro lado.

—Soy y-yo, hermano.

Sasuke se levanto abruptamente de la cama y dirigió sus pasos hacía la puerta, la abrió de golpe y miró encolerizado a su hermana.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿¡Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!?

—E-es que… —las manos de Sakura temblaron y la rebanada de pastel termino en el suelo. Naruto tenía razón, ella tampoco había visto a su hermano tan furioso como lo estaba viendo ahora.

La niña retrocedió un par de pasos. Lo mejor era irse o las cosas se pondrían feas para ella, se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero el repentino agarre de Sasuke a su brazo la detuvo.

—Espera… Yo aún no te doy mi regalo —en el momento que miraba a Sakura con la intención de marcharse, Sasuke pensó que ya era tiempo de que su pequeña hermana recibiera una lección definitiva.

La pequeña lo miró al rostro, ese rostro que ya reflejaba una indudable crueldad y la intención de hacerla sufrir. Forcejeo para soltarse del agarre pero fue inútil, Sasuke era más fuerte que ella.

—No, hermano. No me hagas daño —el miedo provoco que Sakura comenzara a sollozar y Sasuke la introdujo con brusquedad a su habitación. En un intento vano, ella corrió hacía la puerta, pero su hermano le bloqueo el paso y la empujo contra el suelo.

Sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, se levanto y amenazo con gritar, pero en vez de intimidar a su hermano, lo único que hizo este fue reírse.

—Como si realmente lo harías. Ya te dije que aun falta que yo te de tu regalo. Te voy a regalar la verdad de porque te odio y te detesto tanto, ya es tiempo que lo sepas hermanita —aunque la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, la tenue luz de las lámparas de afuera se colaban por la ventana y le daban directo al rostro de Sasuke. Su mirada era sombría y detonaba malicia.

Sakura se arrincono contra la pared, interponiendo sus brazos como si de un escudo protector se tratara cuando Sasuke la tomo por los hombros, clavando sus dedos en ellos y provocando dolor en ella.

— ¿Quieres saber porque te odio tanto? —la niña no respondió, el miedo se apoderaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! —Sakura se sobre salto cuando su hermano dio un golpe a la pared con el puño.

—No, no quiero. Déjame ir —suplico con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Maldita sea. Maldita sea la hora en que naciste. Maldita asesina. ¿Por qué tuviste que quitarme a mi mamá? —la pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su hermano, no entendiendo porque le decía palabras tan crueles.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices cosas tan horribles?

—Porque es la verdad. Tú mataste a nuestra madre. La mataste cuando naciste —la pequeña se llevó las manos al rostro, horrorizada. Eso tenía que ser mentira, una mentira para hacerla sufrir, pero las lagrimas que también resbalaban por el rostro de Sasuke, algo que no había visto jamás, le declaraban que lo que decía era cierto.

.

.

.

**Seguro que en este momento me deben estar odiando, pero la historia me lo exige así u.u**

**Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo y una cosa que me gustaría preguntar es sobre la escena de Madara y Sakura. Me gustaría saber que opinan, es decir ¿debería ser más suave y no ser tan explícita? Siendo que poco a poco se darán situaciones de estas y aun no se cómo manejarlas, me gustaría saber su opinión, más que nada para no incomodarlos, queridos lectores. Recuerdan, toda opinión por parte de ustedes es importante para mí.**

**Respuesta a reviews…**

**Sakurita Haruno: N**uevamente gracias. Me pone feliz que el capi te haya gustado. Con respecto a Sasuke… bueno, el cambio no tardara en darse, pero mientras se da cuenta de su error al tratar a Sakura mal, seguirá haciendo de las suyas u.u

Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste.

**SasuXsakuchocolatito24: H**ola! Muchas gracias por tu review y el interés en esta historia. Perdona, en verdad no quería hacerte llorar, pero todo es culpa de Sasuke y su comportamiento. Pero descuida, pronto pondré a este chico en su lugar y dejara de tratar así a Sakura. Tú solo espera :)

Gracias por tu review.

**InesUchiha: D**e corazón espero que sea así, de todos modos te prometo que pondré mucho esfuerzo a esta historia.

Muchas gracias por las palabras alentadoras con respecto al manejo y personalidad que estoy dando a los personajes. He querido reflejar a un Madara que solo destapa su lado cariñoso con Sakura sin perder su fuerte carácter y a un Sasuke que sufre y odia por lo que paso con su madre.

¿Verdad que si? Sospecho que algo se oculta tras el parentesco de Sasuke y Madara e_e

Ajajajajaja, aguantare entonces. Me encanta la idea de que acoses este fic (?) así que no hay problema ;)

**Lunakari: S**ep! A pesar de que Madara este reprobado como padre con Sasuke, con Sakura se lleva las palmas. Siendo que ella es su adoración, deja fluir todo su cariño hacía ella y a mi pobre Sasuke lo deja solito.

Lo sé, lo sé. Siento mucho tener que hacer sufrir a la linda Sakurita, pero por la trama no me queda otro remedio, pero si, ya verás como las cosas van cambiando y Sasuke deja su amargura atrás.

¡Oh si! De eso no te quepa la menor duda, Itachi será todo un ángel guardián con ella ;)

Más bien yo te lo agradezco. El leer que las lectoras gustan de esta historia, me hace feliz.

**Cinlayj2: **Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo revelarte, pero como bien dice el dicho: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" En el caso de Sasuke, tendrá una dura lección que lo hará recapacitar y darse cuenta del gran cariño que le tienen a su hermana. Pero bueno, esto no se verá si no hasta un par de capítulos más adelante… o quizás más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Por el momento no puedo dar más detalles XD

Muchas gracias por tu review y tu interés en la historia.

**SakuHarem: E**spero no haber tardado tanto jejejeje. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review… Por cierto… me encanta tu Avatar *o*

**Yami no Emi: P**or nada, más bien yo soy la agradecida por tu review!

Lo sé, es algo injusto para ambos, pero poco a poco se descubrirán unas cuantas cosas con respecto a la relación tan lejana que tienen padre e hijo.

Oh, por supuesto! Para ser sincera, Itachi tendrá una gran involucración dentro de la historia. Como se lo he comentado a otra lectora, él será como un ángel guardián para Sakura *o*

**Gabi: S**i, si jejejeje. Ese abrazo que Sakura le dio a Sasuke movió algo en él y que cuando descubra que es, pondrá todo su mundo en un problema.

A mí también me gusto la idea de incluir a Itachi. Es imposible dejarlo de lado *w*

Ajajajaja, lo sé, ese Sasuke tiene un serio problema, pero poco a poco se apaciguara ;)

Te agradezco enormemente tu review.

** :** **N**o puedo justificar por completo la actitud de Sasuke, pero el pobre niño también ha sufrido. Seguro que aquí en este capítulo lo odias más, pero te pido que le des una oportunidad, veraz que pronto su actitud cambia.

Gracias por tu review.

**Azami Hiwatari-chan: H**ola! Qué alegría que la historia sea de tu agrado. Agradezco mucho tu review.

Si, Sasuke es muy malo con ella, pero paciencia, ya no tarda en cambiar su actitud, al menos con Sakura.

Creo que ya somos varias que piensan que Madara y Sasuke tienen cierto parecido. Comienzo a creer que hubo mano negra allí ajajajaja ok, no ._.

¿Tú crees? Pues para ser sincera a mi me parece que Fugaku también podría haber quedado bien, pero igual no. Bueno, al final de cuentas, Madara le gano y se quedo con el papel XD

**Yk2895: M**uchisimas gracias, me siento honrada y el hecho de que la historia captara tu atención, me alegra enormemente.

Jajajaja, si bueno, como dije, estaba dudosa entre la idea de Fugaku y Madara, pero viendo que ha muchos le agrado la idea, entonces puedo sentirme tranquila de que no me equivoque en mi decisión.

Gracias por tu lindo review.

**NicoleAnimes: L**o sé. Odio hacer sufrir a la pequeña, pero pronto las cosas darán otro giro a la historia. En cuanto a la relación de padre e hija, admito que está gustando como le doy forma. Dude en un principio en poner a Madara derramando miel por Sakura pero sería feo y tedioso que él también la tratara mal, así que esto fue descartado de inmediato.

Gracias, muchas gracias en verdad por el review y tu gusto a la historia.

**Chica Poltergeist: B**ienvenida entonces y muchas gracias por pasarte a leer.

¿En serio? Tendré que buscarlo, me has dejado muy interesada por leerlo y no, no creo que te haga algún daño, pero si te lo hace, me hago responsable totalmente ;)

Oh, sí que habrá tanto MadaSaku como SasuSaku, de hecho, en este capítulo se vio el tipo de cariño tan grande que tienen. Si te animas con esa historia, ya tienes una lectora segura en mi :D

Para nada, la agradecida soy por tus alentadoras palabras, Espero de corazón que esta historia sea de tu gusto hasta el final.

**Gatito-Pizza Humpty: L**o sé y ahora más que nunca merece pedirle perdón de rodillas sobre granos de arroz crudo y vidrios por la confesión tan cruel que le ha hecho u.u

Si, Sakura es tan noble que no podría delatar nunca a Sasuke a pesar del daño que le hace.

Madara es todo luz con su hija y oscuridad con Sasuke, por eso se puede justificar al pobrecito, Me da no sé qué hacerlo sufrir a él también, pero bueno, tal como lo dije la historia me lo exige así.

De eso no te quepa duda, la mayoría de los personajes tendrán un papel importante en la historia, algunos más que otros, pero absolutamente todos tienen algo que compartir con los lectores ;)

Ajajajajaja morí de risa con lo de pinche. Si, mugre vieja, insensible que dejo a oscuras a la pequeña Sakura. Tal vez en un futuro le haga pagar lo que le hizo ene

Sep, Sasuke inconscientemente siente algo que no tarda en descubrir, pero por el momento, volvió a portarse muy mal con Sakura y eso hará sufrir aun más u.u

Muuuuuuuchas gracias. No sabes lo bien que me hace leer que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste… a pesar de lo ocurrido con respecto a lo que ocurre al final.

Yo también te mando un gran saludo y todo mi agradecimiento por tu lindo review.

**Seia9175: Y **yo bendigo más que hayas dado con él. Te gradezco infinitamente tu interés en la historia :)

Pero claro, de que habrá SasuSaku de eso no te quepa duda, en cuanto a los sentimientos de Madara, bueno, aquí ya refleje algo de eso y como poco a poco ira cambiando… Si no es que en realidad ya estos existen e.e

Espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nuevamente les agradezco sus reviews y el gusto por la historia.**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Alma rota

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Capitulo 3: Alma rota.**

* * *

><p>Parecía que el ambiente en la fiesta había encantado a los invitados, pues ninguno se animaba a irse, incluso, Mikoto y Hikari se dedicaron a organizar mas juegos infantiles para el entretenimiento de los más pequeños que ya correteaban por todas partes.<p>

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —la pregunta de Mikoto logro captar la atención de Itachi, quien ayudaba a organizar a los más pequeños para la siguiente actividad.

—No la he visto desde que partieron el pastel —en ese momento, el llanto de un niño se escucho y Hikari se acerco para saber que sucedía en la fila que estaban organizando. Al parecer se había generado una pequeña disputa entre dos pequeños y uno había agredido al otro.

—Itachi, ¿puedes ir a buscarla, por favor? —pegunto Hikari mientras trataba de dar consuelo al niño que lloraba.

—Sí, tía —Itachi se alejo para comenzar su búsqueda. Era extraño no ver a su pequeño cerezo cerca.

.

.

— ¿Hyuga Hiashi? —Fugaku se acerco hasta su hermano menor cuando vio que el otro empresario se alejaba tras estrechar su mano con la de Madara. Desde que él se encontraba conversando con algunos conocidos, noto que este se había acercado a su hermano y por lo que pudo apreciar al verlo irse, era que había conseguido algo bueno, pues una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se marcaba en sus labios—. ¿Qué quería Hiashi contigo?

—Lo que todo hombre de negocios quiere con otro —tanto Madara como Fugaku tomaron asiento y miraron que el hombre tomaba a su hija y se marchaba.

—Y por lo visto le fue bien con cualquiera que haya sido su propuesta, ¿verdad?

—Le dije que iba a considerar su oferta. Aun me falta analizar la de Hisashi y ver cuál de las dos me convendría más. En cualquier momento también se acercaran a ti con la misma intención —Fugaku se cruzo de brazos y asimilo la situación. Estaba muy enterado del problema que hace algunos meses se había suscitado entre la familia Hyuga y la forma en que habían divido la empresa. Lo más conveniente por ambas partes era comenzar a buscar socios y recuperar lo que implicaba haber tenido perdidas por la separación. Y que mejor que ir por uno de los peces más gordos, pues Madara y él ocupaban el segundo lugar como una de las empresas más ricas, prosperas y de enorme prestigio en el país, siendo solamente superados por la familia Senju.

—Considéralo muy bien. Si siendo hermanos terminaron tan mal, solo imagina lo que pasaría si te asocias con alguno de los dos y surge algún problema. Por lo que se, el problema se torno bastante fuerte e incluso hubo amenazas de muerte por parte de los dos.

—Parece que no me conoces, Fugaku. Nunca doy un paso sin saber que terreno estoy pisando —cierto, aquello era una verdad irrefutable. Madara era audaz, meticuloso y un as en los negocios. No por nada admiraba sus estrategias para salvar la empresa tras una crisis por malos manejos por parte de el padre de ambos algunos años atrás, y como se había levantado por sus propios medios cuando el mismo lo dejo sin nada. Muchas veces, Fugaku quiso echarle una mano, pero Madara pecaba de orgulloso y esa mano que le extendía era rechazada.

—Está bien, confió plenamente en tu juicio —el mayor de los Uchiha dejo eso de lado por el momento y decidió tantear en un terreno más peligroso. Desde que había regresado de el viaje realizado semanas atrás, había querido hablar con su hermano acerca de este, pero por alguna u otra razón no se daba la oportunidad, así que era el momento de hacerlo—. Madara, durante mi estancia fuera del país visite a papá.

Todo el cuerpo de Madara se tenso, así como sus facciones se endurecieron, perdiendo en su totalidad la serenidad que poseía en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Y? Sabes que todo lo que concierne a él no es de mi interés —el paso ya estaba dado, Fugaku no retrocedería por mucho que Madara se negara a escuchar. Le había prometido a su padre hablar con él y así lo haría.

—Quiere verte y conocer a sus nietos. Le entusiasma saber que entre tanto varón haya una niña —Madara solo atino a reírse, burlón y despectivo. Para Fugaku no fue muy agradable y ya se temía lo que este le diría.

—Parece que no solo se ha vuelto viejo, si no también senil. Hay que ser un verdadero cínico y desvergonzado para pedir semejante tontería.

Desde que su padre le había hecho esa petición, Fugaku supo que aquello no iba ser nada fácil. Su hermano odiaba con todo su ser a su progenitor y la respuesta sería negativa en cuanto se lo dijera. Por eso al principio se había negado, pero la suplica de aquel viejo que a pesar de todo él quería y respetaba, lo motivo a aceptar.

—Madara…

—Ni a mis hijos ni a mí nos vera jamás. Pierdes tú tiempo, Fugaku, así que no quieras insistir —aunque Madara no levanto la voz, cada palabra sonó brusca, destilando con ellas todo el odio y resentimiento que Madara Uchiha tenía hacía su padre. Y, sabiendo que su hermano mayor no quedaría conforme con esa negativa, saco su billetera de la gabardina que traía puesta y de esta, una fotografía de Sakura—. Toma. Te mandare una de Sasuke después. Si quiere puede conformarse con eso, pero a mis hijos nunca los conocerá en persona.

A pesar de que había tomado la fotografía, no dejaría de insistir. Si Madara era obstinado, Fugaku también podía serlo. Debía convencerlo. Sin embargo, por el momento lo dejaría, después de todo era el cumpleaños de su sobrina y no estaba bien armar una discusión en un día tan importante y feliz para la pequeña. Por supuesto, no era que llegara a niveles como los golpes y agresiones; pero no faltaría que alguno de los dos terminara disgustado con el otro.

Justo en el momento que el silencio invadió a ambos adultos, Itachi se acerco a ellos con una notable preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo, Itachi? —su padre fue el primero en preguntar.

—Yo solo quería saber si Sakura estaba contigo, tío, o si alguno de los dos la ha visto —su mirada paso del mencionado a su padre, a la vez que ambos lo miraban con desconcierto.

—No. ¿Que no se supone que juega con los demás niños?

—Después del pastel, nadie la ha visto —aseguro el chico con más preocupación—. Además, ya la he buscado por todo el jardín, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

¿Cómo que su hija no estaba?

Madara se levanto de su asiento inmediatamente.

—Quizás se encuentre adentro en alguna parte. Hay que buscarla —Fugaku se unió a la búsqueda y el trío se disperso para encontrarla.

Madara fue directo a la habitación de la niña. El cuarto estaba en absoluta oscuridad y eso le dio a entender que allí en definitiva no se encontraba, debido que a la pequeña no le gustaba la oscuridad. Tras cerrar la puerta pensó en su habitación, pero tras caminar por el pasillo, escucho ruido proveniente de la habitación de Sasuke y la idea de que ella estuviera allí lo invadió, pero ¿con que razón? El conocía de antemano la relación de ambos y por lógica; ella no se acercaba a ese cuarto, sin embargo decidió averiguarlo.

Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y pudo presenciar a su hijo, sentado en la cama y mirando la tele, cambiando constantemente de canal.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú sabías desde el principio que no aceptaba esa maldita fiesta —dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, ya que estaba de espaldas.

—Estoy buscando a Sakura, ¿la has visto? —Sasuke se detuvo en un canal donde transmitían un concierto y por fin se giro para mirar a su padre.

—No —la mirada de Sasuke delataba demasiada frialdad en cuanto lo miro, una frialdad que por un momento, Madara vio reflejado en él a otra persona e inconscientemente su ceño se frunció—. Si es todo lo que quieres saber entonces ya puedes irte —inmediatamente volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a subir todo el volumen de la televisión.

—Ya hablaremos tu y yo de tu comportamiento —declaro el hombre para después cerrar la puerta. A pesar de que el volumen estaba demasiado alto, Sasuke pudo escucharlo y con rabia, lanzo el control contra el suelo.

Madara se destino por fin a su habitación, y tal como la de Sakura, estaba a oscuras, solo que, antes de cerrar la puerta para buscar por otro lado; escucho un ruido, muy poco audible, pero lo suficiente para saber que alguien estaba en el interior de la habitación.

Encendió la luz y camino en dirección donde se escuchaba, hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama y entonces lo escucho con más claridad. Eran sollozos, acompañados por un hipo muy conocido por él. Así que descendiendo hasta estar de rodillas, asomando la cabeza bajo la cama y pudo ver a su pequeña, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos, llorando y sin ser consciente que su padre la observaba.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto, desconcertado. La niña levanto la cabeza y su padre pudo apreciar lo hinchados y rojos que tenía sus ojos a consecuencia del llanto. Incluso, el brillo de sus verdes pupilas se veían opacas—. ¿Por qué estas llorando, linda? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Madara estiro la mano para sacar a Sakura, pero en respuesta, ella se arrincono más a una esquina, imposibilitando así que el hombre la alcanzara.

— ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? Me estás preocupando —y no era para menos, la mirada se su hija detonaba una melancolía muy grande, a la vez de un temor que él nunca había visto en la pequeña—. Vamos, sal de allí y dime porque lloras.

—No quiero —fue más un susurro como la pequeña pronuncio aquellas palabras, pero Madara escucho perfectamente su negativa y su preocupación creció más.

—Sakura, sal en este momento. No me gusta la forma en que te estás comportando —pero la pequeña volvió a negarse mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

La exasperación alcanzo a Madara. El hecho de ver así a su hija lo frustraba demasiado, y más porque se negaba a salir bajo la cama y a contarle lo que le pasaba, así que se puso de pie para ir al otro extremo y antes de que la pequeña pudiera escapársele nuevamente, logro tomarla del brazo y sacarla. Por su parte, la pequeña comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre, pero era inútil, su padre la sostenía con tal firmeza que, sin que él lo quisiera así, logro lastimarla por la presión ejercida y en cuanto se quejo, el hombre la soltó inmediatamente. No obstante, la tomó nuevamente, solo que está vez por los hombros y con delicadeza, colocándose casi a su misma altura y mirándola fijamente.

—Por favor Sakura, dime que es lo que te pasa —la mirada de la niña se aventuro a un lado contrario mientras apretaba los labios y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Madara volvió a insistir, cuestionándola, pero al parecer; Sakura no iba a responderle.

Un par de golpes llamando a la puerta capturo la atención de ambos y tras otorgar el permiso, la puerta se abrió e Itachi y Fugaku entraron. La pequeña fijo su atención en su primo e inmediatamente se soltó de su padre para correr hacía él y hundir su rostro contra su cuerpo mientras un abrazo desesperado aprisionaba la cintura del muchacho. Itachi sintió inmediatamente que la camisa que vestía se humedecía por las lagrimas de la pequeña y se pregunto que le había ocurrido para que Sakura actuara así. Pero haciendo a un lado los cuestionamientos, se dispuso abrazarla y darle a entender que como siempre, él estaba allí para ella.

El desconcierto se reflejaba en la expresión de Fugaku y la incredulidad en Madara. Por primera vez, su hija lo rechazaba a él para refugiarse en otros brazos que no eran suyos. Nunca le había molestado que su hija mostrara tanto afecto por los demás -especialmente en Itachi- pero en ese momento la ira y un sentimiento posesivo se apodero del magnate, taladrándole cada uno de los sentidos, a la vez que el inevitable monstruo de los celos se apoderaba poco a poco de él.

—Itachi, quiero irme contigo —Sakura levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y el muchacho pudo ver la suplica en sus ojos. Su pequeña y preciada prima estaba sufriendo demasiado por algún motivo desconocido para todos.

Mientras la pequeña volvía a pedirle que la llevara a su casa, su progenitor se acerco hasta ellos y separo a su hija de Itachi con brusquedad. Nadie fue consciente en el momento que Madara actuó.

— ¡Ya basta, Sakura! Deja de comportarte de esa manera caprichosa. No vas ir a ningún lado y me vas a explicar qué demonios te ocurre —tras cada una de las palabras, Madara zarandeo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija que sostenía por los brazos y en ese momento, Fugaku intervino para tranquilizarlo.

—El que debe detenerse eres tú. Mira como la estas asustando más de lo que ya esta —el menor de ambos hermanos estaba a punto de gritarle que no se entrometiera, pero efectivamente, su pequeña hija con enorme temor lo miraba y la culpa invadió al hombre. Pero aún así, sus celos seguían presentes y la necesidad de pedir una explicación a su hija de su conducta hacía él lo carcomían.

—No creo que Sakura tenga ánimos para volver a la fiesta. Será mejor que se quede aquí, tío —Itachi miró a su prima y luego a Madara con algo de reproche en su mirada ante la actitud tan agresiva que había tomado hacía su pequeña prima—. Quizás se tranquilice y nos cuente que ha pasado.

A Madara no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, esperando que fuera así y que su hija desistiera de la idea de irse con Itachi y sus padres…

Pero no fue así. La fiesta por fin concluyó y todos los invitados se marcharon. Por el tiempo transcurrido, Madara quiso creer que Sakura ya estaba mejor, pero cuando se hayo en su biblioteca en compañía de su hermana y cuñada, explicando la ausencia de la pequeña; Sakura entro en compañía de Itachi y Fugaku con maleta en mano. No faltaba decir que el hombre hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en cólera y encerrar a la niña en su habitación.

.

.

—Mañana iré a recogerla temprano —más que un aviso, aquello sonó como una advertencia, lo cual provoco que Sakura, quien se hallaba en los brazos de Itachi, bajara la mirada cuando los fieros ojos de su padre se clavaron en los de ella.

Era la primera vez que veía a su padre tan enojado y quiso decirle, gritarle que no se molestara con ella, que lo quería mucho, pero la cruel confesión de su hermano logro atorar las palabras en su garganta y acobardarla de inmediato. Sasuke había sembrado un sentimiento de enorme culpa en ella por haber cometido un crimen irreparable e imperdonable, a la vez que se hacía de ideas, como la de que no era merecedora del amor de su padre.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana —dijo Fugaku desde su auto. Mikoto hizo un ademan con la mano como despedida al igual que su hijo, mientras que Sakura se negó a despedirse de su padre, lo que fue otro motivo que agobio al hombre y sus dudas sobre dejar ir a la niña crecieron más, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la familia se marcho.

—¿En verdad no tienes idea de lo que le paso a Sakura? —la pregunta de su hermana logro que despegara la mirada del auto que se alejaba y negó—. ¿Hubo algún momento en que le gritaras o…

— ¡No! —la respuesta tan brusca sobresalto a Hikari y Madara carraspeo para disculparse después, dándose cuenta de lo irritado que lo tenía aquella situación—. Todo estaba bien. No puedo imaginar que salió mal para que mi hija reaccionara así y, lo peor es que no me lo quiere decir. Solo date cuenta, de pronto desaparece, la encuentro bajo mi cama y llorando, para después decirme que se quiere ir con Itachi.

Hikari suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cadera. No imaginaba a que se debía el repentino cambio de su sobrina, pero esperaba que Itachi pudiera hacer algo. Conocía de mas lo unidos que eran sus dos sobrinos y no dudaba que el mayor lograra descubrir que pasaba con ella.

—Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Sasuke? —la mujer noto la ausencia del niño y Madara dirigió su mirada al balcón de su hijo.

—Encerrado en su habitación —nuevamente su hermana suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces despídeme de él. Es hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos —Madara asintió tras agradecer a su hermana con su ayuda en organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una vez que Hikari fue por Obito, quien se había quedado dormido en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes por un repentino dolor de estomago, madre e hijo por fin se marcharon y Madara decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar. Cuando iba a media escalera, una de las muchachas de la servidumbre lo detuvo para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía algo, pero este negó inmediatamente.

La muchacha miró al hombre alejarse y en ese momento otra se acerco a ella rápidamente.

—Debiste decirle —dijo la que se había acercado.

— ¿Estás loca? Él sabría de inmediato que yo le dije. Además, ya me amenazo una vez —la muchacha recordó que mientras inspeccionaba que estuviera limpio, vio la rebanada de pastel en el pasillo que se le había caído a la chiquilla y mientras limpiaba, escucho el intenso llanto de Sakura para que después esta saliera corriendo de la habitación. La mirada fulminante que Sasuke le dedico antes de cerrar su puerta, le dejo en claro que le prohibía abrir la boca o lo lamentaría. Y es que alguna vez, ella lo acuso de una de las tantas veces que Sasuke hizo llorar a su hermana.

—Lo que ese niño diabólico necesita es una buena tunda. No puedo entender porque es tan ruin con su pequeña hermana.

—Lo mejor es no meternos si no queremos problemas. Y por favor recuerda no decir nada —su compañera asintió, no muy contenta de tener que callar las injusticias que vivía la niña al lado de su hermano.

Madara consulto la hora en su reloj de muñeca, el cual le indicaba que eran exactamente las diez. Para él, era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir. Si no se encontraba aun en la empresa, podía estar en la biblioteca, tomando un trago o revisando cualquier documento de trabajo; para que después una matita de cabellos rosas se asomara por la puerta y le dedicara una radiante sonrisa cuando la notara a su lado.

"_¿Qué haces, papi?" _

Era siempre su pregunta mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos y Madara la ayudaba a subir y sentarla sobre sus piernas. La pequeña miraba también aquello que su padre revisaba, pero al no entender absolutamente nada, terminaba por recostarse en el pecho del hombre y quedarse dormida.

Definitivamente Sakura le hacía mucha falta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Recordó que le había dicho que hablaría con él y decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Sin siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta y fijo su mirada en donde el menor yacía acostado en su cama. Al parecer dormía o al menos eso aparentaba.

Se acerco, quedando a una distancia prudente y lo observo, Sasuke le daba la espalda. Las sabanas cubrían apenas la mitad de su cuerpo y su respiración era tranquila. Madara extendió su brazo con el propósito de arroparlo debidamente, pero apenas rozo la tela y se detuvo, formando un puño con la mano a la vez que esta temblaba un poco y la alejaba. Dio un hondo suspiro, dando media vuelta con cautela. Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí.

En cuanto el menor escucho que se cerraba la puerta y los pasos de su padre alejarse, Sasuke se levanto, quedando sentado en la cama. Por supuesto que imagino que el hombre acudiría a su habitación para reprenderlo, por eso, en cuanto escucho que sus pasos se detenían en su puerta, se hecho sobre la cama; apenas logrando cubrir su cuerpo y fingir que estaba durmiendo. Agradeció profundamente que Madara no intentara despertarlo, aunque estaba seguro que del regaño no se libraría mañana.

Sasuke permaneció sentado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y miro en un extremo de su habitación, allí donde hace algunas horas, su hermana lloraba y él mismo se daba cuenta como algo dentro de ella se rompía. El pequeño rostro que siempre se mostraba radiante y feliz, se apagaba y sufría.

"_¿Ahora puedes entenderlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Saber cómo duele sufrir?"_

Esas palabras terminaron por dejar a su hermana arrinconada en una esquina y tapando con ambas manos sus orejas para ya no oír más. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se tentó el corazón y continuo con su tormento psicológico hacía ella, apartando ambas manos y seguir hiriéndola, hasta que ella misma no soporto mas y usando toda su fuerza, aparto a su hermano de un empujón y salió huyendo del cuarto,,,

Quería sentirse satisfecho, saber que por fin ella sufriría de la misma manera que él… pero no lo estaba, no le causaba satisfacción alguna e inevitablemente se odio por sentir remordimiento…

_._

_._

—_Vamos, Uchiha. Sal para que te patee el trasero _—_el pequeño de cabellos azabaches, miraba desde la ventana de su habitación al niño escandaloso que sonreía con superioridad, mostrando su dentadura puntiaguda y reteniendo un balón de futbol bajo uno de sus pies._

—_Siempre soy yo el que te lo patea a ti, Suigetsu, además, ya te dije que no puedo salir hasta que mi mamá no vuelva._

— _¿Y a qué hora regresa? _—_Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

—_No lo sé, dijo que tenía que ir a que revisaran como iba creciendo mi hermanito._

— _¿Y cómo sabes que es un niño? También puede ser una niña _—_Sasuke frunció el seño y negó._

—_Es niño, estoy seguro _—_el pequeño de cabello blanco, bufo y dio una pequeña patada al balón._

— _¿Y no te gustaría que fuera niña? _—_Sasuke volvió a negar._

—_Eres un machista _—_declaro el pequeño de cabello blanco mientras cruzaba sus brazos y negaba con la cabeza._

— _¿Machista? ¿Qué es eso? _—_pregunto, confundido el pequeño._

—_No lo sé muy bien, pero mamá siempre llama así a mi papá cuando se enoja con él porque no la deja trabajar _—_Sasuke solo atino a rascarse la cabeza sin aun comprender y Suigetsu tomó el balón entre sus manos._

—_Entonces te pateare el trasero otro día _—_dijo, resignado_—_. Ya me voy porque los demás me esperan. Y recuerda, será niña._

_Suigetsu corrió al otro lado de la acera, no sin antes de que Sasuke gritara que sería niño y el otro solo levanto una mano en señal de despedida._

_Sasuke se quedo en la ventana hasta que perdió de vista al otro pequeño y suspiro. Aunque Suigetsu era un niño fanfarrón y despreocupado, tenía que admitir que le caía bien, además de que él, con su grupo, habían sido los primeros en acercarse a Sasuke cuando este apenas se mudo allí. Era otro país, otra gente y otras costumbres y al niño le costó integrarse en aquella sociedad. La idea de mudarse a Canadá no le gusto para nada, pero debido al trabajo de Madara, tuvieron que vivir un tiempo en aquel país._

_Sasuke se bajo del banquito donde veía por la ventana y salió de su habitación para ir al pequeño jardín de su casa. Sara su niñera, lo vigilaba desde la cocina de la casa. El niño tan solo se sentó sobre el césped, pensando lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ir con Suigetsu y los demás._

_Mientras pensaba la forma de entretenerse, escucho que un auto llegaba y se asomo por la rejilla de la puerta. Se trataba de un taxi que se había estacionado frente a la casa y vio que su madre bajaba de este con la ayuda del chofer. La mujer agradeció y Sasuke abrió inmediatamente la puerta._

— _¡Mami! _—_exclamó el chiquillo mientras se abrazaba a ella. La bella mujer de delicadas facciones, sonrió con dulzura y tomo de la mano al niño para que ambos entraran a la casa._

—_Bienvenida. ¿Todo está bien? _—_pregunto la niñera mientras ayudaba a Himeko con el bolso que traía._

—_Sí, todo está muy bien. Muchas gracias _—_respondió la mujer en un perfecto inglés. A Sasuke aun se le dificultaba el pronunciar algunas palabras, pero lo entendía perfectamente. _

_Cuando la niñera se hubo marchado, pues tan solo era requerida cuando debía cuidar a Sasuke, el pequeño y su madre se dirigieron a la sala, donde la mujer se sentó para descansar y Sasuke se sentó a su lado, ansioso por saber que le habían dicho a Himeko con respecto a su hermanito._

—_Adivina _—_soltó de pronto mientras pasaba su mano, cariñosamente por el cabello de su hijo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa mamá? ¡Dime! _—_Sasuke dio pequeños brinquitos sobre el sillón y Himeko sonrió divertida._

—_Ya me han dicho que va ser el bebé _—_el niño miro los verdes ojos de su madre que eran iguales a las piedras de esmeralda y luego al prominente vientre de la mujer_—_. Será niña._

_Y la decepción se dibujo en todo el pequeño rostro de Sasuke._

.

.

Sasuke se removió, incomodo sobre la cama y termino por levantarse inmediatamente, pensando en lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué sentir tan repentinamente culpa?

.

.

Itachi, sus padres y Sakura llegaron a su residencia e inmediatamente el primogénito miro a sus padres para darles a entender que se llevaría a la pequeña para conversar con ella, estos a su vez asintieron e Itachi tomó la mano de su prima.

—Ven, tomemos un vaso de leche antes de dormir —Sakura solo se dejo guiar sin ni siquiera contestar y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre terminaba de limpiar el suelo y en cuanto vio entrar al par quiso atenderlos, pero Itachi se negó, afirmando que él se encargaría de todo. La muchacha asintió y se retiro.

Itachi saco un cartón de leche del refrigerador y dos vasos de una de las alacenas, a continuación sirvió en los dos vasos y puso uno frente a la pequeña.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —la pequeña por fin levanto su cabeza y miro directo a la sonrisa amable que le dedicaba Itachi, aquella que le transmitía una seguridad y confianza inigualables.

—…Si.

—Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo, Sakura. Yo siempre te protegeré de lo que sea —Itachi seco delicadamente una lagrima fugitiva que ya escapaba de uno de los ojos de la pequeña, y esta a su vez, se bajo de la silla para ir abrazarlo y desahogar a base del llanto el dolor que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que recordaba la confesión de Sasuke.

Itachi solo se limito a acariciar la cabeza de la niña mientras la miraba un tanto afligido. Jamás había visto a Sakura llorar de la manera que lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Soy mala, Itachi, soy mala —el muchacho frunció el seño y con cuidado, levanto el rostro de su prima.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura?

.

.

Madara miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El insomnio se había apoderado de él y al extender su mano en la mesita de noche, tomó el reloj que reposaba sobre está; apenas era la una y pasando la otra mano por su cabeza con ansiedad, se levanto de la cama y se paseo por la habitación como león enjaulado, esperando que amaneciera para ir por Sakura.

Era la primera vez que su pequeña dormía fuera de casa cuando él estaba. La preocupación por su actitud y los celos que aun prevalecían al sentirse rechazado lo mantenían agobiado, principalmente lo segundo, porque los pensamientos egoístas y posesivos era imposible para él ignorarlos. La niña estaba tan unida a él que, la sentía demasiado suya. Demasiado suya para poder aceptar que para Sakura, habían más personas a las cuales ella apreciaba y a las cuales podía acudir cuando ella lo necesitaba. No le afectaría tanto de no ser por su repentino rechazo hacía él, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, le había dolido.

Termino por acostarse de nuevo, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos para dormir. Definitivamente no lo podría conseguir.

.

.

La mañana estaba bastante apacible, Itachi miro el rostro de Sakura que dormía, tranquila y profundamente. Desafortunadamente no había podido averiguar casi nada. Su prima solo lloraba y se culpaba, lloraba y se llamaba a sí misma una mala persona. Fue demasiado para él tener que oírla llorar, por lo cual, dio por terminada la plática y opto porque la niña durmiera. Quería llegar a una conclusión con solo eso, y lo único que podía deducir es que la niña había hecho algo malo, se culpaba por ello y no tenía el valor necesario de confesarlo. Por eso mismo Itachi no la quiso presionar más, pero le preocupaba que tan malo podría ser para que Sakura se sintiera tan inmensamente culpable.

El muchacho se levanto del diván donde había dormido y se acerco a su cama para arropar mejor a la niña, quien no había querido dormir en la habitación que ocupaba cada vez que se quedaba allí, así que Itachi acepto que durmiera en su habitación.

Un par de golpes a su puerta lo hizo dirigirse a ella y abrirla, encontrándose con su madre, quien con cierta inquietud en el rostro, hizo comprender a su hijo que debía despertar a Sakura.

—Así que mi tío cumplió su amenaza y ya está aquí, ¿verdad? —más que una pregunta, aquello fue más que una afirmación, pues el rostro de Mikoto le decía todo; además que, no había otra razón para que la mujer fuera a su habitación tan temprano.

—Jamás creí que hablara en serio —se lamento la mujer.

—Está bien. Yo me encargo de despertarla —Mikoto asintió, asegurándole a su hijo que tratarían ella y Fugaku de calmar la ansiedad en el hombre, pues este alegaba que tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer y debían marcharse pronto.

Itachi se lamento por tener que despertar a la pequeña, viendo como esta dormía tan tranquilamente, pero no dudaba que su desesperado fuera hasta allí por ella.

—Sakura, despierta pequeña. Tu padre ya vino por ti.

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente al sentir que su cabeza era acariciada, pero en cuanto escucho que su padre ya estaba allí, se levanto de golpe y negó rápidamente.

—No, no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo —dijo, desesperada y aferrándose a la playera de su primo.

—Sabes que si por mi fuera te quedarías conmigo, pero mi tío no aceptara. Lo mejor es obedecer —Sakura comenzó a secarse las lagrimas que de nueva cuenta caían con el dorso de la mano e Itachi se sintió algo culpable.

—Dime, pequeño cerezo, ¿hiciste algo que tal vez haga enojar a tu padre y por eso no te quieres ir con él?

—…

— ¿Sakura? —Itachi suspiro a la falta de respuesta y envolvió la mano pequeña de su prima con la suya—. Debes comprender que sea lo que sea, nosotros lo entenderemos. Todos te queremos y eso nunca cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Tienes todo nuestro cariño.

Sakura solo asintió, pero no hablo. No entendía ni ella misma porque no podía revelar a que se debía su tristeza y agobio. Sin embargo, aquella fue la última oportunidad para contarle a su más grande confidente, porque un grito desde la escalera les advirtió que debían bajar ya.

La pequeña e Itachi, iban tomados de la mano cuando bajaban las escaleras, acto que no fue ignorado por Madara y una vez se encontraron completamente abajo, el magnate se aproximo a ellos y tomo la mano de su hija, jalándola para que soltara a su primo, y esto tampoco paso desapercibido por el menor.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Sakura, despídete —la niña asintió sin mirarlo e Itachi se acerco a su tío.

—Antes de que se marchen, me gustaría decirte algo —el hombre dudo unos momentos para después acceder y mientras la niña era llenada de besos y abrazos por ambos tíos para despedirse de ella, Itachi y Madara se situaron en un rincón.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre lo que le ocurre a Sakura.

—Es verdad, estaba olvidando eso. ¿Qué te dijo? —el chico no pudo evitar negar ante la actitud de su tío y olvidar algo tan importante, que se suponía la conducta de su hija.

—No quiso decirme mucho, pero por lo poco que me dijo, deduzco que hizo algo, quizás una travesura que ella lo ha tomado de gravedad y teme que la reprendas por ello. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque? —pregunto, intrigado ante el silencio de Itachi.

—Nada. Realmente no creo que venga al caso… De todos modos, Sakura está demasiado agobiada y lo mejor es que manejes con cuidado las cosas con ella, tío —Madara solo atino a asentir y dar media vuelta, sin embargo, miro por encima de su hombro a Itachi y le dio las gracias, un tanto más tranquilo; pues si todo se trataba de eso tenía que hablar con la niña y hacerle ver que no debía temer a contarle lo que pasaba.

.

.

— ¿Te gustaría un helado, bonita? —Sakura yacía en el auto con su padre rumbo a la casa, pero a mitad de camino, su padre se estaciono frente a un parque. La niña miraba por su ventanilla y algo dudosa volteo a mirarlo para después aceptar.

Madara bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de la pequeña para que esta bajara. Tomo su mano y ambos entraron al local. A continuación se acercaron al mostrador donde inmediatamente fueron atendidos y el hombre tomo a Sakura en brazos para que mirara y eligiera su sabor del helado.

—De chocolate —dijo, desganada.

Realmente no quería comer helado y mucho menos estar allí. Lo único que deseaba era estar con Itachi, con él era con quien en esos momentos de tristeza se sentía segura. Amaba a su padre, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera quería estar con él y lo peor era que le aterraba la sola idea de llegar a su casa. Ahí, donde Sasuke estaba…

Al salir del local, Madara se encamino al parque y ambos se sentaron en una banca. El helado termino por ser desechado porque Sakura no se lo comió, ni siquiera lo probo y cuando su padre noto que este ya se derretía, terminaron tirándolo.

—Sakura, dime que es lo que te pasa. Sea lo que sea te prometo que no me molestare contigo —Madara se poso frente a su hija, colocándose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. La niña no respondió y termino por bajarse de la banca para ir a columpiarse.

Madara suspiro, tomando control de su molestia. Sakura jamás había sido una niña mal criada, mucho menos caprichosa con él, por eso nunca había tenido que experimentar cuando un hijo sacaba de quicio a un padre, claro, tenía sus problemas con Sasuke, pero no al grado como en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres que te empuje? —le pregunto cuándo se acerco. Eso a ella le encantaba, siempre que la llevaba a un parque, primero iba a los columpios para después pedirle que la empujara. Tenía la esperanza que por ese motivo, ella se hubiera subido a uno, sin embargo, su hija se negó.

Madara miro a su alrededor, buscando una manera de subirle el animo a Sakura. Hallar una forma de que se abriera a él y le contara lo que le pasaba, pero en ese momento la melodía de su celular capto su atención y sustrayendo el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, contesto sin disimular su fastidio por ser interrumpido.

Al otro lado, una voz bastante nerviosa de oía y contaba a Madara de un problema con respecto a una documentación de mucha importancia que se había extraviado. Madara no pudo evitar decir una y mil maldiciones en contra de aquel inepto que era el único responsable de dichos papeles y tras colgar se paso nerviosamente la mano por la cabeza. Sakura había escuchado y se pregunto qué habría pasado para que su padre estuviera tan enfadado.

—Ya nos vamos. Te dejare en la casa y me voy a la empresa —la niña tembló y se aferro al columpio.

—No quiero ir a la casa. Llévame con Itachi, papá.

— ¿De nuevo? Ya basta, Sakura, estas colmando mi paciencia —Madara tomo la mano de Sakura, pero esta se aferro más sin querer soltarse.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No me lleves allí!

Su padre no pudo contenerse más y desasiendo el agarre con el que se sujetaba al columpio, Madara la jaloneo hasta llevarla con él a la fuerza, por supuesto los lloriqueos de la niña no se hicieron esperar, al grado que llamo la atención de los presentes que ya murmuraban y criticaban la manera poco ortodoxa de aquel hombre con su hija. Por supuesto que él los ignoro y continuó arrastrando a Sakura hasta que la metió al auto, para después perderse de la vista de los curiosos que miraban aquella escena tan lamentable.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar las cosas se tornaron todavía peor, pues Sakura también había intentado, desesperadamente quedarse en el auto. Esto, y sumando el hecho de que su padre era un demonio andante por su estado de ánimo, no se tentó el corazón para sacarla arrastras nuevamente y llevarla hasta dentro.

— ¡No papá! ¡No me dejes aquí, por favor! —la chiquilla se aferro a las piernas de este y al hombre le dio un momento de culpa e incertidumbre cuando la miro al rostro suplicante y con sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, pero entre su ira y frustración, la aparto y nuevamente llevándosela con él, la metió a su habitación; no sin antes llamar al ama de llaves para que cerrara la puerta, pensando que de esa manera Sakura aprendería su lección.

Sakura golpeo la puerta con sus pequeñas manos, rogando e implorando que la sacaran de allí, hasta que cayó de rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos y el suelo, ahogando su llanto que inundaba todo el cuarto.

—No le abrirás. La comida y la cena se la traerán aquí mismo. ¿Está claro? —la mujer asintió rápidamente ante el aire tan amenazante del señor de la casa y tras alejarse este para marcharse, la ama de llaves sintió lastima por la pequeña, pero por la orden dada no podía hacer nada.

El escándalo realizado por padre e hija llego a oídos de Sasuke. Le pareció tan raro que por primera vez, Madara reprendiera y castigara a su hermana. Se pregunto cuál podría ser la razón y una respuesta le llego a la cabeza.

"_Es tu culpa"_

Sasuke salió de su habitación y se acerco a la de Sakura. No tuvo que pegar la oreja a la puerta para saber que ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Su mano se movió por inercia hacía el pomo de la puerta y trato de abrir, pero se dio cuenta que esto no era posible debido a que estaba cerrado con llave. Retiro la mano y siguió plantado allí, escuchando el dolor ajeno , el dolor de la pequeña niña que solitaria, expresaba su tristeza, tristeza con la que él tenía mucho que ver, tristeza que él deseaba ver en ella y con la cual esperaba poder regocijarse; pero no era así…

Nuevamente ese sentimiento lo invadió.

Remordimiento.

"_Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Esto es lo que deseabas para ella"_

Sasuke retrocedió y se alejo rápidamente de allí, metiéndose a la cabeza que nada de lo que a ella le pasara le importaba.

.

.

Las cosas fueron empeorando con el pasar de una semana completa, la pequeña había caído en una terrible depresión. La Sakura que brillaba radiante, aquella niña cariñosa y entusiasta desapareció. Madara fue alertado de esto cuando le informaron que su hija no mostraba interés en las clases, incluso se había vuelto antisocial y no convivía más con sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Más de una ocasión el padre fue llamado y su última audiencia fue con la psicóloga escolar que le expreso su preocupación por la menor.

A pesar del esfuerzo que la familia ponía para acercarse a ella y llegar a una conclusión definitiva del porque de aquel cambio tan radical, no llegaban a nada. Sakura se había encerrado por completo en un mundo al cual no dejaba entrar a nadie. Se había vuelto solitaria y callada.

Sasuke -aunque no lo quería admitir- también se veía afectado por esto. Su hermana ya no se acercaba a él, huía despavorida en cuanto lo veía. Aquella niña que buscaba mil y un formas para llamar su atención y que le mostrara un poco de afecto, se había rendido por fin. No había más de esa molestia que el tanto alejaba y se dedicaba a lastimar cuando -según él- se lo buscaba.

En algún momento y sin saber porque, fue él quien, por primera vez la busco, preparado con una excusa muy absurda por si le preguntaba, pero lo único que obtuvo de ella fue el rechazo inmediato y huir como ahora lo hacía.

Por supuesto que uno de los testigos de aquel día de la fiesta se encontró enfrentando y encarando a Sasuke. Cuando su amigo rubio se dio cuenta que su amiguita de cabello rosado ya no era la misma y supo que aquel cambio comenzó aquel día, no tardo en dar en que el único culpable era su amigo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? Y no te atrevas a mentir. Yo sé que tu le hiciste algo porque yo sé bien que ese día te buscaba y yo sabía bien dónde estabas. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de habérselo dicho.

Por primera vez, ambos amigos se disgustaron uno con el otro, pues la reacción de Sasuke hacía Naruto no fue nada buena cuando le dijo que no se entrometiera y este lo reto, alegando que se lo contaría a Itachi u Obito, por lo cual, Sasuke actuó de forma agresiva contra el Uzumaki y lo golpeo. Sasuke tuvo la misma respuesta por parte de él y de allí vino el distanciamiento entre ellos. Y aunque Naruto lo había amenazado con contar todo, lo cierto es que no se atrevía y eso lo molestaba demasiado porque, a pesar de todo, Sasuke era su amigo y no se sentía capaz de delatarlo.

.

.

A Sakura le hizo un poco de ilusión cuando el fin de semana llego. Eso significaba que estaría con Itachi porque Madara tenía que arreglar el asunto de aquellos documentos perdidos que eran un contrato y el cual, debía hacer de nuevo con un empresario de Alemania, pero no conto con el hecho de que está vez, su padre había contratado a una niñera que los cuidaría. La decepción se dibujo en todo su rostro y quiso hacer el intento de pedirle a su padre que le permitiera ir con Itachi, cosa que no se atrevió hacer puesto que ya sabía que él se negaría.

Como siempre que viajaba, se despidió de ambos. Solo que esta vez no fue lo mismo que las anteriores veces, donde Sakura abrazaba a Madara y se quedaba en la puerta hasta que veía desaparecer a este.

La niña se encerró en su cuarto y se dedico mirar por su balcón. Sus ojos vacios miraban a un punto indefinido del cielo. Aquella era la nueva rutina de Sakura, encerrarse y mirar desde el bacón lo que ocurría en el exterior. Se dio cuenta que aquella tarde también llovería. La temporada de lluvias había llegado y como nunca, se sintió identificada con aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza. El cielo adquiría aquel color triste y entonces comenzaba a llover, lo cual le parecía igual a como si estuviera llorando, como el alma de ella también lloraba.

Solo una vez se vio interrumpida cuando le subieron la comida hasta su cuarto. No es que estuviera castigada, pero aquello también era un nuevo habito, ingerir sus alimentos en su habitación. Sin embargo, nadie se molestaba en saber si la niña comía o no, se conformaban con ver el plato vacio y hacerse a la idea que ella comía. Lo cierto es que era muy poco lo que consumía para que lo demás fuera desechado o bien lo desechaba por completo.

La noche cayó, la niñera se encontró dentro de la habitación para acostar a la niña. Cuando esta se aseguro que Sakura yacía en su cama y bien arropada se retiro. La pequeña tras ver que la puerta se cerraba, ladeo su rostro para mirar directo al balcón y oír que ya comenzaba a llover, pues el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el vidrio le indicaron que era así.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero poco después, se levanto, quedando sentada sobre la cama y pensando en que deseaba estar con Itachi. Porque él, era el único que la comprendía y la consolaba de la forma que ella lo necesitaba. Él no le gritaba, no la lastimaba, no la juzgaba como últimamente lo hacía su padre y sus compañeros de escuela que aseguraban estaba loca. Por eso iría con él.

Se puso de pie y abrió su armario para cambiarse de ropa. Termino por ponerse ropa deportiva y una chamarra para combatir la lluvia, pues el impermeable no lo encontraba y tampoco un paraguas para cubrirse. Además, si se ponía a buscar, seguro que llamaría la atención de alguien y su fuga se vería arruinada.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la entrada principal. Por fortuna, esta podía abrirse desde adentro, puesto que siempre en las noches se le ponía seguro para que nadie que no viviera allí pudiera entrar.

Una vez afuera, el aire y la lluvia la golearon por completo. Se abrazo a sí misma y se puso en marcha. Era bastante complicado con aquel clima, pero nada le impediría llegar a su destino. Lo complicado fue abrir el enorme portón , debido que allí necesito de las llaves y tuvo que entrar nuevamente para tomar la copia que se guardaba en la despensa. Una vez que tuvo éxito, continuo su camino, caminado así entre calles y alejándose definitivamente de su hogar, sin que nadie fuera consciente que Sakura se había fugado.

.

.

Sasuke sintió que la luz brindada por el sol, se colaba por su balcón y le daba directo a la cara. En forma de reproche, se volteo para darle la espalda a la molesta luz que había interrumpido su sueño. Y justo cuando volvía a conciliar este, los gritos desesperados de la niñera lo alertaron. No tuvo tiempo de calzarse, pues escuchar los gritos tan aterrados le dijeron que algo no estaba bien y a su mente llegó un nombre:

"_Sakura"_

Pensó. Y tras abrir la puerta se encontró con toda la servidumbre entre el pánico y la angustia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto mientras temía lo peor,

— ¡Sakura, no está! —la niñera se llevó las manos a la cara para soltarse a llorar.

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?!

—No. La hemos buscado por todos los rincones de la mansión, pero no está —aseguro el jardinero y Sasuke sintió que le robaban el oxigeno. Corrió en dirección a la habitación de su pequeña y con tan solo ver la pijama en la cama supo que no mentían—. Creemos que salió, porque el portón estaba abierto.

Sasuke se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y su desesperación lo llevó a bajar las escaleras con el propósito de ir a buscarla. En cuanto se encontró en la calle, miró como la silueta de alguien se acercaba. Lo conocía bien, era un vecino que vivía a unas cuantas calles de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que alarmo a Sasuke, fue ver que este llevaba algo entre sus brazos y a la vez cubierto por una manta.

El hombre se detuvo frente a él y con aire lastimero lo miro.

—La acabo de encontrar… No creí que fuera la pequeña Sakura pero… —Sasuke se acerco tembloroso y con el corazón en un puño destapo parte de la manta, encontrándose con que efectivamente se trataba de su hermana…

.

.

.

**Les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero las fechas festivas me impedían ponerme a trabajar… En fin, ya estoy aquí con nuevo capi. Creo que me ha quedado muy dramático y para peor con mucho suspenso u.u **

**Respecto a la pregunta que les hice en el capi anterior y viendo que la mayoría me ha dado luz verde, entonces puedo escribir con confianza, claro que -y por petición de un comentario- las escenas se darán un tanto ligeros según y tomando en cuanta la edad de Sakura jejejejeje.**

**Lamento si en esta ocasión no respondo a sus reviews, pero son las 2 de la mañana y debo irme ya a dormir. Pretendía subir el capi el Sábado por la tarde, pero al contar con la inspiración, aproveche. Sin embargo, agradezco mucho a:**

**Daliapv perez **

**JoUpY M**

**Melilove**

**Bway-Girl25**

**Kaegis **

**Gabi**

**Yami no Emi**

**NicoleAnimes**

**Yk2895**

**Sakuura13**

**Sibreka**

**InesUchiha**

**Gatito-Pizza Humpty**

**Sakuritta**

**Jazsmith**

**Azami Hiwatari-chan**

**Cinlayj2**

**Guest**

**Seia9175**

**Lunakari**

**Millonesimas de gracias por sus reviews y apoyo. Prometo que el próximo capítulo si contesto a reviews. **

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado y bueno, yo me retiro.**

**Buenas madrugadas y gracias nuevamente por su gusto a esta historia.**


	5. Culpa

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>Search for the answers I knew all along<em>_  
><em>_I lost my self, we all fall down__  
><em>_never the wiser of what I've become__  
><em>_Alone I stand, a broken man__  
><em>

_All I have is one last chance__  
><em>_I won't turn my back on you__  
><em>_Take my hand, drag me down__  
><em>_If you fall then I will too__  
><em>_And I can't save what's left of you…_

_(Breaking Benjamin - __without you)_

**Capitulo 4: Culpa.**

* * *

><p>Los brazos de Sasuke se levantaron poco a poco, temblorosos, pero dispuestos a que, aquel hombre le entregara a Sakura. Por supuesto él entendió la acción y se la entrego inmediatamente.<p>

—Necesita un cambio urgente de ropa —aclaro el hombre—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo paso bajo la lluvia y eso puede ser peligroso.

El hombre tenía razón, puesto que la playera de su pijama y los brazos se le humedecieron al tener por completo a su hermana en sus brazos. La miró, estaba pálida, mientras sus hebras rosas se pegaban a su rostro debido a lo mojado que estaba su caballo. No perdió más tiempo y dio media vuelta, pero se topo con la niñera y el ama de llaves que ya preguntaban, alarmadas por el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña.

— ¡Las explicaciones están de más! Dense prisa en darle un baño y arroparla en su cama —Sasuke no pudo evitar levantarles la voz, irritado ante el escándalo que ya armaban el par de mujeres, quienes inmediatamente se llevaron a la niña para acatar la orden.

El primogénito Uchiha miró a su interlocutor mientras se disculpaba y ofrecía de su hospitalidad, agradeciendo con ello que auxiliara a su hermana, sin embargo el hombre no acepto, debido a que tenía que hacer algo importante.

—Pero me gustaría venir después para saber el estado de la pequeña Sakura. ¿Crees que pueda?

—Por su puesto. Muchas gracias por ayudarla, Señor… —en ese momento, Sasuke se arrepintió del poco interés que ponía en las personas, por lo menos para conocer sus nombres. A ese hombre solo lo conocía de vista, pero aun así, considero que era grosero al no conocer su nombre; a sabiendas que eran vecinos.

—Sakumo, Sakumo Hatake —al parecer, a Sakumo no le importo que Sasuke no conociera su nombre, pues este ya le tendía una mano mientras se presentaba y sonreía. Un tanto apenado, el niño estrecho la mano que su vecino le ofrecía y asintió.

—Gracias nuevamente —dijo el niño, mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Ahora que lo recordaba, había visto un par de veces al hijo del señor Hatake -el cual tenía un increíble parecido con este- con su primo Obito, aunque tampoco recordaba cómo se llamaba, a pesar de que su primo se lo presento una vez… Definitivamente tenía que poner un poco de atención e interés si quería evitar otra vergüenza de esas, si bien, a Sasuke no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él, pero se podía decir que esa era una gran excepción debido a que, aquel hombre había ayudado a su hermana.

A continuación, el mayor se despidió con un ademán con la mano mientras se alejaba y al perderlo de vista, Sasuke dio media vuelta automáticamente y corrió directamente a la habitación de Sakura. La puerta estaba cerrada, probablemente las dos mujeres aún no concluían con su trabajo y decidió esperar, sentándose en el suelo y recargando su espalda contra la pared.

Innumerables preguntas llenaban la cabeza de Sasuke, no pudiendo entender que había llevado a Sakura a salir de la casa de noche y en plena lluvia.

Acaso… ¿la culpa era suya?

¿Era tanto el miedo que su hermana había desarrollado hacía él que incluso trato de huir de la casa?

No podía ser de otra forma. Era más que obvio y evidente que era así, después de todo, él se encargo de destruirla emocionalmente, de apagar la luz que la pequeña irradiaba cada que reía ante la dicha que siempre mostraba. Se había encargado de alejarla de él y lo había logrado por fin, a tal punto que, la convivencia entre ellos se transformo en un calvario del cual ella necesitaba huir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y tanto la niñera como el ama de llaves salieron, Sasuke las miro y una de ellas aseguro que podía pasar a verla, pero advirtiéndole que ahora ella dormía, que apenas y había abierto los ojos durante el tiempo que la habían atendido. El ama de llaves le aseguro también, que apenas y había hablado con simples monosílabos cuando ellas le preguntaban cualquier cosa.

—Creo que sería correcto llamar a su tía. Nunca está de más prevenir que se pueda enfermar —la niñera temió que Sasuke se enfadara con su proposición y que le ordenara que no opinara. Toda la servidumbre conocía el carácter del hermano mayor y su relación con Sakura, sin embargo, el niño asintió inmediatamente; pidiéndole entonces que se encargara de hacerlo.

Sasuke por fin entro a la habitación. Jamás lo había hecho y con esta, era la segunda vez que lo hacía durante aquella mañana. El decorado y colorido era reflejo perfecto de su personalidad alegre, a Sakura le encantaban los colores alegres, sin rayar en lo exagerado o demasiado llamativos que podían ser algunos. La cantidad de juguetes puestos en diferentes sitios, le revelaba la inocencia de la niña debido a que, la mayoría eran animalitos de felpa; los cuales le encantaba coleccionar. Su propio zoológico, como ella lo llamaba. Y entonces el recorrido que hacían sus ojos, inspeccionando cada detalle y rincón de la pieza, se detuvieron en la cama, allí donde dormía ella. El cuerpo le tembló cuando decidió acercarse, no demasiado, quedó a un separado de la cama unos cuantos centímetros. La contemplo y apreció cada rasgo de sus finas e infantiles facciones. No le cupo duda que cuando creciera y madurara, sería la viva imagen de su madre. Tan hermosa como en vida lo fuera ella.

Por mucho que fuera su resentimiento hacía su hermana, jamás pudo ignorar que con el parecido que poseía Sakura con Himeko, a veces cuando la miraba en secreto, parecía que miraba a su difunta madre. A veces la ansiedad se apoderaba de él y se sentía tentado a acercarse a ella, abrazarla y llorar; desahogar en aquella niña todos sus pesares. Pero el odio era más fuerte y terminaba por mal decirla.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento quedo completamente cerca de la cama, arrodillado y apreciando su rostro más de cerca. Se veía tan frágil, vulnerable e indefensa en ese estado y medito todo el tiempo que hasta ahora habían vivido juntos, las cosas malas, crueles y duras con las que él la había hecho sufrir. Cada momento le venía en un recuerdo, cada uno recriminándole el verdugo en el cual se había convertido. Un némesis despiadado que se había encargado de castigar el "crimen" de su hermana.

¿Realmente Sakura se merecía eso?

Y entonces, una pregunta detono un sentimiento de angustia en él…

"_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras vuelto a verla?"_

La pequeña se había fugado en la noche, en medio de la lluvia, sin considerar los riesgos y peligros en los que se exponía.

"_¿Qué hubieras hecho si le hubiera pasado algo?"_

De tan solo recordar lo que sintió en el momento que le dijeron que ella no estaba, se dio cuenta que esa niña que él consideraba un incordio, en realidad le importaba. Que aquella niña que deseo muchas veces que no existiera, temió perderla. Que aquella niña a la cual se encargo de hundir, no le había parecido satisfactorio y que irónicamente busco su atención nuevamente cuando ella por fin decidió alejarse de él.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y aprisiono las sabanas en sus puños, sintiendo rabia consigo mismo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió movimiento sobre la cama, levanto la mirada y noto que Sakura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que al parecer hablaba entre sueños.

—Perdóname, hermano… No me odies por favor… Duele… No quise matar a mamá… ¡Perdóname! —Sasuke sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y se lo mordió. Intento tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pero se detuvo al notar que la frente de la pequeña estaba perlada en sudor, a la vez que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Palpo su frente y pudo comprobar que la niña ardía en fiebre y todo lo que decía eran delirios provocados por está.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente y busco a la niñera, esta venía de la cocina, a lo cual, el niño le pregunto si ya se había encargado de llamar a su tía; la niñera aseguro que ya lo había hecho y que Hikari estaría allí pronto.

—Bien, entonces dame un paño y un recipiente con agua fría —la niñera obedeció al momento, sospechando la razón por la cual le pedía aquello.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —aparte de que Sasuke solo sabía que se ponían un paño húmedo en la frente de alguien con fiebre, no tenía más conocimiento de que hacer, así que supuso que siendo una niñera, la mujer tenía que saber.

—Sí, ven conmigo.

Al regresar nuevamente a la habitación, la niñera noto el estado en el que estaba Sakura y actuó de inmediato destapándola y colocando un termómetro bajo la axila para medir la temperatura. Sasuke por su parte, ya ponía el paño húmedo en la frente de su hermana.

— ¿Her-mano? —Sakura entre abrió los ojos y fijo su atención en el mayor, apenas y lograba distinguirlo, pero sin duda era él… ¿o estaba soñando? —. ¿Me pe-rdonas?

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Está vez, no parecía que la niña delirara, pues lo miraba y sus ojos se volvían acuosos en señal de que iba a llorar, mientras su mano se levantaba con dificultad, intentado aferrarse a la playera de su hermano.

—Te quiero —fue lo último que se escucho de sus labios para después ser presa de la inconsciencia.

Y Sasuke se sintió aun más miserable. Un bastardo, mal nacido que merecía todo el despreció de su hermana, no su amor…

.

.

No podían hacer mucho y optaron por esperar a la tía de Sasuke, quien llego tiempo después debido a que, tuvo que ir por una colega del hospital que se encargaría mejor de Sakura.

Hikari entro a la habitación, acompañada por una mujer de cabello rubio y atado en dos coletas, muy guapa y de prominentes pechos que al acercarse a la cama de la niña, pidió información a la niñera. A continuación, tanto ella como Sasuke abandonaron el cuarto a petición de Hikari y mientras la niñera se dirigía a la cocina, Sasuke se quedo plantado tras la puerta, incapaz de moverse de allí. Escuchaba algo de movimiento y conversaciones, murmullos en realidad porque eran poco audibles. La preocupación por el estado de su hermana lo mantenía allí. Nuevamente opto por sentarse en el pasillo.

.

.

— _¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? ¿No te da gusto? _—_Himeko miro curiosa a su pequeño hijo y este se separo de ella, sentándose a un lado de ella mientras movía sus pies de atrás hacia adelante._

—_No… ¿No podrías pedirle al doctor que la cambie por un niño?_

_Su madre rió ante el comentario y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke._

—_Eso es algo que no se puede hacer, pequeño. ¿Por qué no te gusta que sea una niña?_

—_Son bobas y lloronas _—_se quejo el niño._

—_Yo alguna vez fui una niña. ¿Crees que soy boba y llorona? _—_Sasuke negó rápidamente y su madre sonrió._

—_Sé que te hubiera gustado tener un hermanito porque con él podrías tener más cosas en común, pero con tu hermanita podrías compartir mucho también. Estoy segura que la vas a querer mucho en cuanto la tengamos entre nosotros. Además, recuerda que como hermano mayor deberás cuidarla y protegerla porque ella será pequeña e indefensa._

_El pequeño comenzó a imaginarse a si mismo desempeñando su papel de hermano mayor y la idea le gusto. Saber que su madre le encomendaba una misión tan importante, lo hacía pensar que sería como en las películas donde el héroe siempre salvaba y protegía al más débil… _

_¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?_

_Él sería siempre el héroe de su hermana…_

_._

_._

Pero había fallado. Había defraudado a su madre en la misión que ella le encomendó y confió. Seguro que en esos momentos ella estaba desilusionada de él, avergonzada y triste por el daño que tanto causaba a Sakura.

Él, que había visto con que ilusión la esperaba para conocerla y darle el mismo amor que le daba él. Sin embargo, la ilusión se desvaneció cuando Himeko murió.

Su madre no pudo conocerla, no pudo abrazarla y darle el cariño que ese pequeño ser necesitaba… Y ahora lo veía, porque Sakura también la perdió y no conocía lo que era el amor maternal. Tampoco la pudo conocer a ella.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza y oculto la misma entre estas.

—Dame otra oportunidad, mamá —murmuro. Sasuke Uchiha era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, otra oportunidad para cumplir con su promesa.

.

.

—Oye, Sasuke, despierta —el niño sintió que lo movían por el hombro y levanto su vista hacía el causante de quien lo había despertado. Obito lo miraba y una media sonrisa enmarcaban sus labios.

— ¿Obito? —Sasuke se tallo los ojos y repentinamente se levanto de golpe al recordar a Sakura—. ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Cómo está?

—Tranquilízate, quieres. No sé cómo esta porque acabo de llegar. Mamá me envió un mensaje, pidiéndome que viniera y cuando llegue, me encontré contigo que estabas durmiendo.

Sasuke no supo en qué momento el sueño lo venció. Quizás fue cosa de solo un momento porque aun nadie salía de la habitación, además de que, en cuanto su tía lo hubiera visto allí dormido lo hubiera despertado.

Sasuke volvió a retomar su sitió y Obito termino por sentarse a un lado de él, notando la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de su primo. Al parecer y por fin, Sasuke mostraba que su hermana si le importaba. Fijo su atención después en la puerta frente a él, esperando junto a su primo que les dieran noticias sobre la pequeña niña.

—No te preocupes, Sakura está en buenas manos. Recuerda que una de las dos mujeres que están adentró es mi madre —Obito se señalo a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras inflaba el pecho, orgulloso—, y la otra mujer es tan excelente medico como ella. Por cierto, ¿has visto lo hermosa que es?

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y luego rodo los ojos, pensando lo tonto que era su primo. Como si él fuera a fijarse en esas cosas en una situación como esa.

—Es una lástima que este casada —se lamento el muchacho.

—De todos modos, dudo que se fije en alguien como tú. Toma en cuenta también la diferencia de edades.

—Ese es un detalle insignificante. ¿No has escuchado aquel dicho que dice que: "Para el amor no hay edades"?

Sasuke no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con su primo sobre su idea y perspectiva de la vida, dio gracias al cielo porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Por supuesto, ambos se levantaron del suelo inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? —pregunto, apresurado Sasuke.

—Por fortuna no hubo necesidad de internarla en el hospital, ha reaccionado muy bien al medicamento que le administre, aun así, no podemos bajar la guardia; podría tener una recaída si no la cuidan y no siguen al pie de la letra mis instrucciones —Tsunade se cruzo de brazos y continuo—. Quiero que tenga extrema vigilancia también en cuanto a su alimentación. No se ha estado alimentado debidamente. ¿Está claro?

Sasuke asintió a todo y presto atención a todas las indicaciones, desde los horarios en el que tendrían que administrarle su medicamento, hasta el cuidado que tendrían que tener para evitar la recaída y los alimentos necesarios para hacer mas rápida su recuperación.

Hikari ya tenía claro todo esto, ya que ella sería quien se encargara de cuidarla, pero ver a su sobrino con la intención de llevar a cabo el mandato de su amiga y colega, dejo que el niño se pusiera al tanto, después de todo era necesario que alguien más estuviera al pendiente se Sakura mientras Madara estuviera ausente, aunque no dudaba que en cuanto le dijera lo que había pasado con Sakura, el hombre regresaría a su hogar de inmediato.

—Ya lo sabes, Hikari, si surge algún problema llámame —la Uchiha asintió—. Bueno debo irme ya.

—Deja que te acompañe a la puerta…

—No, mamá, puedo hacerlo yo —sé adelanto su hijo mientras se ponía frente a ella.

Tsunade sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Obito.

—Tú siempre tan caballero, Obito —Hikari arqueo una ceja y negó mientras miraba a su amiga e hijo alejarse.

—Creo que mi primo esta flechado por tu amiga, tía.

—Quiero pensar que se le pasara pronto —suspiro y dio media vuelta—. Voy a la biblioteca para llamar a tu padre. ¿Puedes vigilar a Sakura por mí?

—No necesitas pedírmelo. Yo voy a ser quien se encargue de cuidarla —dijo, ofendido y mirándola con el seño fruncido. Hikari sonrió de lado y asintió, satisfecha ante la nueva conducta de su huraño sobrino.

De nueva cuenta, Sasuke volvía aquella habitación y se sentó a un lado de Sakura. El semblante de la pequeña se notaba más tranquilo y mejor. Tomo una de sus manos, quedándose allí junto a ella mientras la observaba a la espera de que ella despertara y pudiera hablar con ella. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba urgentemente hacerle saber que las cosas entre ellos serían distintas.

Afortunadamente para él, la espera no fue mucha porque, la niña que dormía plácidamente se removió y abrió sus ojos poco a poco, dejando a relucir aquel verde tan bello de sus pupilas.

— ¿Hermano? —pregunto, desconcertada ante la visión de tener a Sasuke sentado al lado de ella y tomándola de la mano. Sakura se sintió cohibida ante su presencia. Temía que nuevamente Sasuke la lastimara, pero este aferro más su mano, sin llegar a dañarla y la miro con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, yo… Yo quiero que me perdones, Sakura —la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Sasuke bajo la mirada mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto que durante todo el día se había guardado. —Te he lastimado mucho. Te eche la culpa a ti de la muerte de mamá, pero no lo es, no es culpa tuya que ella este muerta. Perdóname por favor y déjame ser el hermano que quieres… Déjame serlo…

Sasuke quería ser más expresivo, quería decirle más, pero la verdad es que no era tan bueno y tan solo dejo escapar las palabras necesarias para que Sakura comprendiera su arrepentimiento y obtener su perdón, lo que fue suficiente para ella que ya lloraba de felicidad. Se conformaba con saber que por fin tenía una de las cosas que más ambicionaba de Sasuke la tenía, porque con aquellas palabras le quedaba claro que su hermano en verdad la quería. Su deseo se había cumplido.

Sasuke, quien mantenía su mirada oculta tras sus mechones de cabello, repentinamente sintió los pequeños brazos de Sakura rodearle el cuello y la respiración de Sakura en el mismo.

El abrazo lo tomo desprevenido y se quedo inmóvil por un momento, hasta que su misma hermana le pidió que la abrazara también y con algo de torpeza hizo lo propio. Sakura le transmitió tanta calidez con aquel abrazo que, permanecieron así por unos momentos, hasta que la misma Sakura se separo de él sin la necesidad de romper la unión y lo miro fijamente, con una dulce sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

Sasuke quedó embelesado ante aquella imagen y pego su frente a la de ella, aun tenía temperatura, pero esta era menos alarmante que la fiebre que de horas atrás. Sakura cerró los ojos y a la corta distancia que estaban, ambos sintieron la respiración uno del otro.

—Te quiero, hermano —dijo la pequeña en un susurro.

Y él se encargaría de que eso jamás dejara de pasar…

.

.

Las visitas a Sakura no cesaban, su familia sobre todo, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que la niña necesitara. Itachi fue uno de los que más se sintieron afectados, sintiendo algo de culpa tras conocer la causa de la huida de Sakura, pero con las reconfortantes palabras de la misma, se sintió mejor y se dedico a consentirla más que nadie, para fastidio de Sasuke que quería estar pendiente de ella solamente él.

Tal como lo vio previsto Hikari, Madara se encontró allí tras ver a su socio y volver a restaurar el contrato con él. El hombre tuvo que calmarse antes de entrar a ver a su hija, por palabras de los presentes que ya miraban de mala manera la ira que le provoco saber lo que había llevado a que Sakura se enfermara.

Una vez que fue consciente que el también había descuidado a la pequeña y la culpa que le provocaba su conducta hacía ella, le permitieron verla. En ese momento, Mikoto terminaba de darle su medicamento y salió de la habitación para que padre e hija conversaran.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue encogerse en su cama y mirar a su padre, temerosa de que este le gritara como lo venía haciendo desde el día de su cumpleaños.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, Sakura —Madara se sentó a un lado de ella y aunque tenía toda la intención de hacer las paces con su hija, no podía pasar por alto lo sucedido—. Hay innumerables peligros haya afuera para una niña pequeña como tú. Me hubiera vuelto loco si te hubiera pasado algo peor. Aún así, no sabes cómo me angustie al saber que te enfermaste.

La niña bajo la mirada, consciente de que su padre tenía razón.

—Me he portado como un ogro también. Debí ser más comprensivo contigo y tratarte de la manera en que lo hice. ¿Podrás perdonarme, linda? No sabes cómo me hacen falta tus sonrisas y abrazos —Sakura levanto la mirada, ella también se había portado mal con él y lo que menos quería era estar alejada de su padre. Así como él, la niña había sufrido por la misma distancia que había puesto ella.

— ¿Tú también me perdonas? —pregunto la niña mientras se mordía el labio inferior y acariciaba la mejilla de su padre.

No faltaba decir que Madara sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo e inmediatamente envolvía a Sakura en un abrazo que ella gustosa devolvió. Se podía decir que la niña ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Su padre y ella habían hecho las paces y Sasuke ya no la odiaba.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación y se acerco con un vaso un plato de fruta para su hermana. Por recomendación de Tsunade, Sakura tenía que alimentarse con alimentos que tuvieran muchas vitaminas.

—Mi hermano a cuidado mucho de mí, papá —dijo una sonriente Sakura mientras Sasuke ponía el plato de fruta sobre la mesita de noche y miraba de reojo el abrazo en que aun estaban unidos su padre y hermana,

Madara arqueo una ceja y la niña se soltó de él para abrazar también a Sasuke, a lo cual el sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos en un gesto afectuoso.

Lo primero que Madara atino a pensar y preguntarse en ese momento, en lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia y como habían llegado a llevarse bien, cuando él sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no la quería y eso llevaba a la pequeña a llorar entre sus brazos y preguntarle porque su hermana no la quería.

"_Con mi cariño y amor te basta, linda"_

Fue lo que Madara le dijo a su hija con amargura tras ver a la niña sufrir y cansado de insistirle a Sasuke que cambiara su actitud hacía ella…

¿Debía estar satisfecho ahora?

Padre e hijo se miraron, sin ser conscientes aun del abismo tan grande que se formaría entre ellos, más de lo que ya era en ese momento, cuando Sakura despertara el sentimiento prohibido del amor que iba más allá de lo fraternal , y que ambos se disputarían sin tregua.

.

.

**Me tarde, lo sé, pero abrí un espacio necesario para ponerme a trabajar en el capitulo. Les pido una enorme disculpa, queridas lectoras, pero el tiempo se me ha reducido debido a mis responsabilidades, aun así, me comprometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.**

**N/A:**

***Si alguien detecto que me aventurare para unir parejas crack, está en lo correcto. Espero que esto a nadie le moleste. Cierto, el MadaSaku se considera crack, pero es más común verlos que a los que estoy pensando en poner. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia en parejas, es bienvenida ;)**

***Próximo capítulo, tendremos a una Sakura mas crecidita y los sentimientos de padre e hijo, un poquito más descubiertos. **

***Sé muy bien que la conducta de Sasuke hacía Sakura merecía un buen castigo. Yo creo que su mejor castigo fue su miedo de perderla y sufrir por ello. También se que, lo menos que también se merecía, era que nuestra querida pelirosa lo castigara con el látigo de su desprecio, pero tomando en cuenta que Sakura es una niña; creí que sería feo inculcarle ese tipo de sentimientos, y más cuando su deseo era poder tener su cariño. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Sakura siempre tendrá este carácter, puesto que, mientras crece y madura, este será más fuerte y determinado. Así que, aunque nuestra Sakura sea una persona amable, también será alguien de armas a tomar ;) **

***¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Tome la actitud correcta para Sasuke? Puesto que no quería que se viera muy sentimental ni cursi, trate lo mejor que pude de evitar esto. **

**Y tal como lo prometí…**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**NicoleAnimes: M**e encontré cuestionándome mucho sobre el rechazo que presentaría Sakura hacía Madara, pero para llevar las cosas a donde quería, me vi forzada a hacerlo. Al principio escribí algo diferente, pero pensando que esa parte ya no daba lógica al capítulo, lo cambie y proseguí u.u

Si, fue bastante triste, sobre todo por el sufrimiento de Sakura, pero a partir de este capítulo las cosas darán otro giro ;)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también, así como espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre este n.n

**Lunakari: T**otalmente de acuerdo contigo. Uno se dejo llevar por la ira y el otro por sus celos, lo que provoco mucho daño a Sakura. Pero como ya se pudo ver en este capítulo, los dos aprendieron de su error y por fin están en paz… Al menos por el momento e_e

Lo sé, Itachi es simplemente único en su género. Aun no entiendo porque Kishimoto complico tanto la vida de este hermoso personaje.

Je! Me reconforta saber eso, porque ya me esperaba los tomatazos -bien merecidos- por hacer sufrir a Sakura, pero admito que, aunque padecí al hacerla sufrir, me gusto plasmarla de esa manera y que al lector le transmitiera ese sufrimiento para que se sintiera conectada con el personaje.

Agradezco nuevamente poder leer tu review y espero que el capi también haya sido de tu agrado. n.n

**Seia9175: H**onestamente si, Sasuke tuvo la culpa de lo que le ha pasado, y si, bien merecido se tenía que Sakura ya no quiso más su cercanía. Dejo muy lastimada a la pobre, pero bueno, esto lo hizo reflexionar ante su error y por fin tendremos a un Sasuke diferente, aunque solo con ella XD

Basto las miradas de advertencia (por no decir amenazantes) de la familia para ubicar a Madara y que no explotara jejejeje. Aunque también le gano la culpa y esto ayudo a calmarlo.

Me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado. Tuve mis dudas, pero leyendo entre ustedes mis lectores que a pesar de todo lo disfrutaron, me reconforta.

Muchas gracias por tu review y he aquí nuevo capi :D

**AnniaSwiftie: A **veces Madara tendrá que recibir un par de golpes en la cabeza para entender y tener -como bien dices tú- sensatez jejeje. Y es por eso que Sakura no está sola y ya se pueden dar una idea que, cuando Madara estaba a punto de tomar actitud de cavernícola, fue detenido al momento por los demás XD

Exacto! El ya lo pago caro con sus cargos de conciencia, aun así, no pienso dejarlo impune, si bien, no por parte de Sakura recibirá un escarmiento… Ya se verá más adelante de que hablo e_e

Gracias, gracias por el review. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

**Melilove: L**o sé. Créeme que me gustaría actualizar más seguido y no dejarlas en tanto suspenso, pero creo que este es lo que da más emoción a la historia ;)

Y créeme, las cosas se tornaran más pesadas cuando no solo Madara se muestre posesivo con Sakura, ahora que Sasuke ya se rindió ante ella. Los dos van a dar mucho de qué hablar con las actitudes que van a tomar cuando ya no vean a Sakura como hermana e hija muajajajaja ._.

Listo. Aquí capitulo nuevo y espero que lo disfrutes ;)

Yo también te mando muchos saludos y que también un gran año para ti.

**Yami no Emi: Y **si, el hombre tenía esa intención, pero decidí apaciguarlo con la advertencia de la familia porque de lo contrario, solo le iba a causar más daño a Sakura e.e

Efectivamente! De tal palo tal astilla, y cuando se trata de lastimar no se tientan el corazón. Creo que en sí, es por esto que sus personalidades chocan y la convivencia entre ellos no se puede dar, aunque hay ciertos secretitos que se revelaran maaas adelante, del porque esa conducta de Madara hacía su hijo ;)

Sentí que ese era el castigo más apropiado para él porque -como ya dije- no quería retratar a una Sakura resentida. Aun así, y como ya dije en otro comentario, Sasuke aun no está del todo impune y a él también le tocara sufrir ene

Capi nuevo ya por fin! Lamento el retraso y muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Miss Bednarek: E**fectivamente. Con este paso ya dado, ahora Sasuke es otro con su pequeña hermana. La culpa le golpeo fuerte y ahora está arrepentido por haber sido tan cruel con ella. Ahora pasaremos a otra faceta con los personajes y nuevas complicaciones, sobre todo para los tres protagonistas :o

Demasiado, de hecho, ya verás quien es el primero en dar el primer golpe contra el juicio y la moral ;)

Millones de gracias a ti por continuar siguiendo esta historia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D

**Sakuritta: M**e da mucho gusto que el capitulo te haya gustado. Por un momento pensé que me retrasaría más, pero puse manos a la obra y lo entregue a tiempo.

Ya somos dos jejeje. Yo también adoro a Madara, por ser un personaje muy extravagante e interesante, y con respecto a sus sentimientos… Jojojojo, él es el primero en darse cuenta de estos y… bueno, digamos que no te quiero arruinar las sorpresas que te tengo con este personaje y como lo ira tomando ;)

Agradezco el review y también te mando muchos saludos.

**Jazsmith: Y **me volví a demorar, pero créeme que hare lo posible para que esto no suceda tanto. u.u

Créeme que me costó mucho trabajo tener que poner a Sakura en una situación tan triste, pero era necesario para pasar ya rivalidad entre padre e hijo, además de todo lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por tu review y te pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto. Voy a ser todo lo que esté en mis manos para dejar tiempo a la historia y dedicarme a ella todo lo que pueda.

Mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para ti también y mi agradecimiento por los tuyos :D

**Gabi: P**ara ser sincera no me atrevo -aunque sea ficticio- a que una niña reciba una agresión de esas, lo encuentro muy cruel y me leíste la mente jejejeje, pues pensé en lo de la hipotermia, pero decidí que la situación fuera menos -a comparación del otro capítulo- dramática y más ligera.

Exacto jejejeje, los dos necesitan aprender del tierno y lindo Itachi. Él sí que sabe cómo ser amable y cariñoso, por eso adoro este personaje :3

Mil gracias por el review. Aquí nuevo capítulo y espero lo disfrutes ;)

**Gatito-Pizza Humpty: E**n serio? Jejejeje. Me alegro mucho que lo haya sido, porque para ser sincera me temí que una lluvia de tomatazos me cayera encima por lo mucho que hice sufrir a Sakura u.u

Si, te entiendo, incluso yo me deprimía al estar escribiendo tanto dolor para ella y me cuestionaba si no me estaba excediendo demasiado con ella.

Te entiendo. Odio ver que los padres no tengan paciencia con sus hijos y les griten, incluso les llegan a pegar. Admito que ese tipo de escenas me inspiraron para crear la de Sakura y Madara. Cuando releí el capitulo, también me encontré cuestionándome si estaría bien dejarlo así o cambiarlo por algo que fuera menos agresivo u.u

Te confieso algo, algo así llegue a pensar, pero iba ser muy pronto para Sasuke, mostrar que le afectaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sakura.

¡A mí también! Simplemente es adorable. Itachi me roba el corazón cada que escribo con él alguna de las escenas con Sakura.

Jajajajajaja si, muy asertivo el niño en cuanto a declarar que sería niña. Por cierto que tendremos más Suigetsu mas adelante XD

Lo sé, esto más que nada porque suele ser así. Las niñas quieren hermanitas y los niños hermanitos. En el caso de Sasuke quise tuviera ese sentimiento de querer un hermanito porque con él podría compartir mas, pero ya ves que lo hice cambiar de opinión ;)

Yo me encuentro entre la espada y la pared por esta situación. Por un momento lo entiendo, pero por otro miro con malos ojos su conducta, pero bueno que por fin ya ha cambiado su actitud.

Por el momento, será un secreto entre Sasuke y Sakura, porque como bien dices, nadie se va atrever hablar y entre los afectados lo dejaran como una mala anécdota que querrán olvidar. Eso por el momento, pero más adelante nunca se sabe…

Ay, no te preocupes que no pasa nada. Yo feliz con tus dos reviews XD

Efectivamente, a Sasuke se le fue el alma al enterarse que Sakura no estaba y entonces lo tenemos con el alma en un hilo por su desaparición. Debo confesar que fue la parte que mas me gusto escribir porque por fin le estaba dando su lección… ok, no, eso no es cierto. La verdad es que lo fue, porque con esto él mismo revelo lo mucho que quería y lo importaba Sakura :3

Lo sé, los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles y molestarte, sin importarles si con esto te lastiman u.u

Claro. Habrá mucho que compartirán estos dos, puesto que el cariño que se tienen Sakura e Itachi es muy grande y este sobre todo, ayudara siempre a su querida prima *o*

Me dio mucha pena poner a Sakura en ese estado depresivo, pero tomando en cuenta lo mucho que era su tristeza, me gusto que ella sintiera ese sentimiento y que se identificara con la lluvia de esa manera.

Siento haber dejado tanto suspenso, pero ya, por fin hay capitulo nuevo y de corazón espero que también te guste. Realmente me fue difícil manejar los sentimientos de Sasuke por su carácter, pero espero que haya quedado de forma aceptable.

Miiiiiiiiiiil gracias por los reviews! \(*o*)/

**InesUchiha: J**ajajajajajaja cierto, cierto. Sasuke ya recibió una buena lección y más ahora que todo el peso de su remordimiento y culpa lo atormentaron.

Te entiendo perfectamente. Madara se hizo como que la virgen le habla y no entendió razones en cuanto a Sakura. Su conducta solo merece que tomemos un palo cada una y lo agarremos de piñata, además que, es muy cierto que Sakura es una niña pequeña que lo que más necesitaba era apoyo y comprensión. e_e

Waaa! Sempai? Me siento halagada y honrada. Que emoción tener una Kouhai entre mis lectoras *o*

Jejejejeje bueno mi querida Kouhai, te agradezco mucho tu review. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre el mismo :D

**Aniel: H**ola, hola Ani!

No, lo escribiste muy mal… lel, bromeo. No sabes qué gusto me da leerte por aquí, Siame.

Es que ya tu sabes, Sasuke debía ser así o las cosas no tendrían chiste y lo sé, me pasa lo mismo con él por el hecho de comprender su sufrimiento y que quedara tan solo -porque Madara tiene culpa de ello- justifica un poco sus acciones y comportamiento.

Jajajaja lo sé, pero en el capitulo anterior se porto muy mal. Él también tuvo que ver con lo que le paso a Saku.

Gracias, gracias. Me da gusto saber que disfrutas de mi narración, a pesar de que soy escritura amateur u.u

Pss aquí esta, niña, listo y recién salido del horno.

¿Acaso noto una indirecta muy directa? XD

Gracias, Siame. Espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Azami Hiwatari-chan: S**iento el retraso, pero afortunadamente pude publicarlo antes de que pasara el mes. Gracias por la espera y de nueva cuenta me disculpo porque igual me tarde, pero por fin ya está aquí.

Algo hay de eso y créeme que en verdad sufro junto a Sakura, pero era necesario. Y en cuanto a Madara, su desesperación y celos lo llevó a tomar una actitud incorrecta hacía Sakura, pero como puedes ver, se arrepintió de ello y volvió a ser el padre amoroso que a todas nos gusta XD

Oh, sí, este es un misterio que aun voy a dejar en el aire. Este problema de la familia Uchiha, oculta mucho misterio ewe

Yo también! Simplemente adoro a Itachi y el cariño que demuestra a Sakura *o*

Nah, ya era demasiado poner a la niña en tan duras situaciones y por eso solo opte por un poco de fiebre, porque créeme, habrá bastantes situaciones malas para la pbre, pero por ahora, quiero un poco de paz y estabilidad para ella.

No pude evitar el retraso, pero aquí está el capi. Gracias por el review :D

**Guest: H**ola! Me he dado prisa lo mejor que he podido. Te entiendo muy bien cuando hablas de la universidad. El tiempo se vuelve escaso y toda tu atención de centra en esta.

Ajajajaja, puedes contar con ello, ya que, en el summary hice aclaración que cambiaria después la clasificación.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y agradezco mucho tu review.

**Sibreka: Y **yo te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, pero bueno, admito que esa es la intención, ok no XD

Sí, creo que me excedí con el drama, pero tenía que llevar las cosas por este rumbo para que de una vez por todas, Sasuke abriera los ojos.

Sí, me imagine que su conducta causaría esto, pero por ser una niña sin malicia -por el momento- me vi forzada a reflejarla así, pero puedes dar por hecho que mientras crezca, su carácter cambiara ;)

Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo a la historia y nuevamente te pido una disculpa jejeje.

**Blackskyredsea: H**ola! Me da mucho gusto que la historia te guste, como también agradezco tu gusto a mi escritura. Siento que aún le falta mucho, pero prometo ir mejorando.

Me satisface que pueda contar con tu apoyo. He aquí un capitulo mas y espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**CamiMoon: H**ola, hola. Muchas gracias!

Te entiendo, no es fácil. Una de las cosas que me inspiraron a poner en esta situación a Sasuke y Sakura, fue por el hecho de conocer un caso muy similar por parte de una amiga mía, pero el caso fue con su hermano. Desafortunadamente, su hermano es quien sufre el rechazo de su padre, algo que es muy injusto porque son cosas que lamentablemente pasan. Me alegra mucho que este no sea tu caso porque mi amiga siempre es puesta entre la espada y la pared por su propio padre cuando ella defiende a su hermano u.u

Si, ya por fin tenemos a un Sasuke arrepentido de su conducta y dispuesto a cambiar… Al menos con Sakura.

Me debatí mucho cuando puse en esa actitud a Madara, pero si quería que las cosas dieran a este punto, me vi forzada hacerlo y traer con esto la reconciliación entre los hermanos.

Muchas gracias por tu review y compartir tu opinión al respecto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :)

**Yk2895: L**o sé. Creo que me excedí con el drama, pero en este capítulo el drama fue más ligero… o bueno, eso creo yo XD

También tuve esa sensación de querer llorar. Poner a Sakura en esas circunstancias me hace sufrir por el cariño que le tengo al personaje, pero como lo he dicho, la trama me lo exige así u.u

Millones de gracias por el comentario y que la trama te siga gustando.

He aquí nuevo capítulo :D

**Cleansy: M**uchas gracias! Admito que soy también del gusto con este tipo de tramas. Se vuelven tan interesantes cuando se trata de amores prohibidos y admito también que, el trió incestuoso que elegí, me está gustando bastante.

Si, quería dar tal drama, que puse al chiquillo con ese odio hacía Sakura y que esto los envolviera en un problema para ser más interesante su relación, aunque me ha dolido hacerlos sufrir T-T

Pues bienvenida y muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Daliapv perez: E**staba tentada a poner una Sakura resentida y que le pagara con la misma moneda a Sasuke su mal trato, pero me gano mas ese deseo de que Sasukebaka (jejeje) por fin la aceptara y bueno, pienso que al final de cuentas no se la puse fácil a Sasuke porque sentía toda esa culpa y remordimiento. Pero no te preocupes porque, Sakura no será más una niña y habrá momentos en que ponga en su lugar a todo aquel que la quiera tratar mal, incluso a su papá ;)

Mil gracias por tu review a esta historia y también a mi One-shot. Espero pronto y me surja una idea para ese Bolt x Sarada :D

**Samante: T**e confieso algo? Yo tampoco, pero mientras pensaba quienes serían los involucrados en la historia, me fue gustando la idea, y aunque tuve mis dudas con respecto a Madara como ya lo había mencionado, me pareció mejor opción.

Sí, me gusta reunir todos estos elementos, siento que le dan más emoción y sabor a la historia jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tu interés en la historia y tu gusto por ella. Aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste :)

**Guest: H**e aquí la continuación. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que lo disfrutes.

Gracias por el review ;)

**Cari: M**il gracias. Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Agradezco infinitamente tu review :)

**Nadia: L**isto! He aquí Nuevo capi, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el review :D

**Guest: M**il disculpas por el retraso. De mil amores subiría capitulo cada semana, pero no me es posible. En verdad lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias por tu review.

Prometo tratar de no tardar tanto u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí nuevo capítulo, mis queridas lectoras. Espero que no les moleste que haya quedado más corto que el anterior.<strong>

**Nuevamente les agradezco sus hermosos reviews, créanme que son el motor para que esta historia continúe. Muchas gracias también a quienes la ponen en favoritos o la siguen.**

**Un beso y abrazo para todos! **


End file.
